Wild Horses Could Not Drag Me Away From You
by Raveneyes79
Summary: Hunting evil was her birth right. Joining the Winchester brothers in their fight to prevent the Apocalypse, her destiny. Getting caught in a love triangular, unforeseen. The question is, how far are you willing to go, to get what you want? (Starts in the middle of S4 with slight AU.) (Bobby S, Gabriel, Crowley, Lucifer) Dean W/OC, Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything from Supernatural.

**Chapter 1 – You shook me all night long**

Roy's Bar was your average hang out place for someone looking for a little action on a boring Friday night. The music was not too bad, the drinks not too expensive, the crowd not too loud and a lot of single women, in other words the perfect hunting ground for a vampire. She had a good feeling that tonight she would finally get the chance to end its killing spree. Five women have turned up dead so far and according to the coroner's report the cause of death; major blood lost. She examined all the bodies and the unmistakable wound to the neck confirmed her theory. The women disappeared after a Friday night out with friends at a local bar. She had a nice view of the entrance from where she was sitting at the bar. She looked up at her image in the mirrors of the bar area. A smile formed on her lips as her eyes went over her outfit, definitely not something that she would wear, but if you're gonna play the bait then you might as well dress the part. Her long dark brown hair was loose and fell past her shoulder blades in soft curls. She never worried that much about make up, but it seemed appropriate to put on a little more than usual. The blouse she was wearing was a deep red, the cut not too low and black skinny jeans that fit her like a glove. The long leather boots was perfect for hiding a weapon. A few men have already tried to buy her drinks, but none of them fit the description that she got from the witnesses that she questioned.

She looked up as two men entered the bar, the one just a bit taller than the other. They walked up to the bar and settled down just a few seats from her. She could see the shorter one checking her out from the corner of her eye. She played with her drink in front of her and knew he was gonna hit on her. He just seemed the type, one of those guys that thought he was God's gift to women. She couldn't help but smile to herself. He mumbled something to his friend and made his way to her and leaned against the bar next to her.

"Um, hi," he said and she slowly turned to him. He was quite the eye-catcher, light brown hair in a spiky style, green eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"Hi," she replied meeting his stare.

"Do you perhaps have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes."

She let out a laugh, man, that's gotta be the most ridiculous pick up line she had heard the whole night.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she exclaimed shaking her head from side to side before she continued. "Sorry, I don't have one, but I could point you in the direction of I'm-not-interested."

He looked down and let out a laugh.

"I know, that was kinda cheesy, but let me make it up to you. Can I buy you a drink?" He said with a sly smile on his lips.

She let out a sigh. He was one of those guys that had more looks than brains. Well, only one way to get rid of that type.

"Look, I'm waiting for someone and to be honest you're really not my type. So, if you would please just make like a tree and leave."

She turned her back on him and could hear him mumble something that sounded like 'bitch' as he walked back to his friend. She chuckled and turned around to focus on the entrance of the bar.

The door opened again and a man with dark hair entered and he stood still as his eyes scanned the bar and landed on her. Their eyes met and an approving smile formed on his lips. He slowly began making his way in her direction and she looked down. He took the seat next to her and ordered a drink. He fit the description; tall, black hair, light blue eyes and very attractive.

"So, are you alone here or waiting for someone?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Waiting for someone, but I think I got stood up." She replied with a shy smile on her lips. He really had beautiful eyes and she could understand why all those women so easily fell for him.

"Sorry, to hear that, but that's his lose and my gain." He said while holding out his hand to her with a heart stopping smile on his lips. "Hi, I'm Damon, nice to meet you."

"Jenna, nice to meet you too." She replied while shaking his hand.

Dean still had his eyes on the beautiful woman sitting just a few seats from them. He saw as the man with the dark hair sat down beside her and started talking to her. What the hell? He just made a move on her and she shot him down and now this guy walks in and she is smiling and hanging on to his every word like he is some kind of god? He watched as the guy led her to the dance floor. She really had a nice ass he thought with a grin on his face.

"Dean! Dean! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" His brother's voice brought him back to reality.

"What, Sammy?"

"I think that's the guy the witnesses described." Sam said as he pointed his finger in the direction of the woman and man Dean was just watching a second ago.

"He does fit the description and it looks like he just picked his next victim." Dean replied without taking his eyes of the dancing couple.

"From under your nose, by the looks of it." Sam said with a chuckle. Dean turned around and punched his brother on the shoulder. "Dude, I'm just saying! You must be losing your touch or something."

Dean glared at his brother. "I'm not her type; she's more into blood suckers."

After the song ended the guy whispered something into the woman's ear and they made their way to the exit.

"Looks like he's about to have his dinner." Dean said as he and Sam stood up to follow.

They quietly followed the couple that disappeared around the corner into an alley, their machetes by their side and ready to strike. The woman was pressed against the wall as the guy was kissing her on her lips and then slowly made his way to her neck. In the dim light of an overhanging street light they could see the vampire's teeth extend. They rushed forward, but stopped in their tracks as the woman kicked the vampire away from her.

The next moment a machete appeared in her hand and she was about to strike when the vampire's head fell to the ground and blood squirted all over her.

"What the hell!" She shouted as she looked up at the two guys from the bar standing in front of her.

"What? I just saved your pretty little ass, Sweetheart." The shorter one that was hitting on her at the bar exclaimed.

This was so not happening! A whole week's work and this guy make her kill! She stepped closer to him, gripping the machete even tighter in her hands.

Dean took a step back as he saw the angry look on the woman's face. She was royally pissed at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you? You better give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp." She hissed at him, still moving closer.

"I just saved you're ass, bitch. Show a little gratitude." Dean shouted back as he stepped closer and glared down at her.

Sam quickly jumped in between them and pushed them away from each other. This was going bad fast and if he didn't calm them down the body count might just go up by one more.

"Wow! Calm down, both of you!." Sam yelled, now standing in front of Dean, facing the woman.

"Get out of my way, buddy, or I take you down with that stupid dumbass behind you." She said trying to push Sam out of the way.

"Dumbass? I'll show you a dumbass." Dean replied as he struggled to get out from behind Sam's back.

"Will both of you shut up! Jeeze, you're acting like a couple of 5 year old kids fighting over a broken toy." Sam said as he pushed Dean back and at the same time keeping his distance from the woman. "Look, I'm sorry. We didn't know you were on this case already. If we knew that, do you really think we would have interfered?"

She looked from the shorter guy to the taller one. He definitely was the one with the brains and he was probably right and it made sense. Maybe she was just over reacting. She lowered her fists and stepped back.

"Okay, that's better. We are all on the same side, so let's just take a deep breath and discuss this like adults." Sam continued while stepping away from his brother, but not taking his eyes of either of them.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean."

She folded her arms across her chest as she looked from the one to the other. The Winchester brothers! Wow, she had heard a lot of stories about them, the best hunters around and here they were standing in front of her.

"Raven Woods, and before you say anything, that's really my name." She said while slipping her machete back into her one leather boot.

"I bet it is." Dean replied with a smirk on his face, obviously not believing a word she just said.

Sam glared at his brother. Was he really going to pick another fight? "What?" Dean said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, this has really been fun, just stay out of my way in the feature, please." She said as she pushed past Dean and gave him a final glare before making her way out of the alley.

"Hey, you still didn't thank me." Dean said as he watched her walk away. She didn't reply, but just threw him a zap sign over her shoulder.

Sam burst out laughing and got a real disapproving look from his brother. Man, he already liked her. They followed and were just in time to see her get into a black Mustang. She started the engine, reversed and left with spinning wheels and the smell of burned rubber hanging in the air.

"At least she's got good taste in cars." Dean said as he watched her sped away. "You think her name's really Raven Woods?"

"Only one way to find out." Sam said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey Bobby, Sam here."

"Yeah, we got the vamp, but there was another hunter also on the case, a woman by the name of Raven Woods. Do you know her by any chance?"

"Oh. Okay… I see. Yes, we will head back to you in the morning. Okay, bye." Sam ended the call and looked up to his brother.

"So? What did Bobby say?" Dean asked as they reached the Impala.

"She's legit, and according to Bobby we can thank our lucky stars that she didn't take our heads off." Sam replied as he got into the passenger seat.

"That's all he said?" Dean asked as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine jumped to life.

"Yip and he wants to see as tomorrow. He found someone that could help us find Lilith and has a lot of knowledge on the seals."

"Well, that sounds promising. He said who it was." Dean asked as he slowly reversed the Impala out of the parking space.

"No, I guess we will just have to wait and see." Sam replied as he glanced at his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything from Supernatural.

**Chapter 2 – Come With Me**

The Impala pulled into Singer's Salvage Yard just after noon the next day. Sam noticed the black Mustang in front of Bobby's house and quickly turned his gaze to Dean. Was his brother thinking what he was thinking? Could this be the same car and owner they ran into yesterday on the vamp hunt?

"Isn't that the same car from last night?" Dean asked as he opened his door to get out of the Impala.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Quick, give me a paper bag; I think I'm going to be sick!" Dean said putting his hand over his mouth. No way was he in the mood for dragging some wannabe hunter along with them. He already had to keep an eye on Sammy and didn't have the patience or strength to be on the lookout for yet another life in danger.

Sam gave his brother a look of 'Dude, are you serious?' and made his way to Bobby's front door. Was Dean still hung up, because she turned him down or the fact that she seemed ungrateful when he 'saved her ass'? He could only imagine what this meeting was going to be like.

Dean knocked on the door and after a few seconds Bobby opened the door with a big grin on his face.

"Boys, glad you could make it."

"Hi Bobby, how's things going." Sam asked as he stepped past Bobby with Dean following on his heels mumbling a 'hi' to Bobby.

"Same old, same old. So I guess introductions are over rated since you already met Raven?" Bobby replied as he closed the door behind Dean and showed them to his lounge.

The brothers looked up to see her sitting on the edge of Bobby's desk with a book in her hands. She looked totally different from last night. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she was dressed in bell bottom jeans, a purple tank top and a worn brown leather jacket. She looked up and a mischievous grin formed on her lips.

Dean had to admit that she still looked hot as hell although he wasn't too keen of the idea of working with her. Especially since he didn't know a damn thing about her and the fact that she seemed to be a stubborn ass woman.

"Hi Sam… Dean." Raven said as she put the book down next to her on the desk. Sam smiled at her as he lifted his hand in a greeting. Dean just stopped in his tracks and gave her a look of 'Look what the cat dragged in'. Guess he was still not over himself from last night.

"Hi Raven." Sam said as he sat down on the couch. He turned to his brother who was still standing beside Bobby in total silence, glaring at Raven and from the look on Dean's face he just knew that a storm was coming.

"Okay, Bobby, why do we need her help? If she's here to help with the research, I'm all A-Okay, but I'm sure as hell not taking her with us on a hunt!" Dean burst out waving his hands towards Raven.

"Is he always such an idiot, or just when I'm around." Raven said not taking Dean's comment well at all, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sam covered his face with his hands letting out a long tired sigh. Here we go again!

"You know what; you remind me of the ocean… you make me sick!" Dean replied as he took a few steps closer to her. He was so not in the mood for this or her snide remarks. It has been a long drive and he was tired and hungry as hell.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously confused me with someone who gives a damn." She replied as she got up from her place on the desk. Yip, he was gonna be a major pain in her ass; stubborn, hard headed and arrogant.

"Wow, you two kids sound like an old married couple! Stop you're badgering, we're all in this together and like it or not, we sure as hell need all the help we can get." Bobby said as he held up his hands to both Dean and Raven. "If we wanna stop Lilith from raising the Devil, you two better put aside your differences and start working together."

Sam couldn't hide the smile on his face. Boy, with these two in the same room there will never be a dull moment.

Dean and Raven glared at each other and they both had to admit to that Bobby was right. They needed to work together on this, no matter how much they hated each other's guts.

"I need a drink." Dean said as he made his way to the kitchen and pulled out four beers from the fridge before returning to the lounge. He handed Sam and Bobby a beer and Raven was quite surprised when he held one out to her to. She took it and mumbled a soft 'thank you' before taking a long sip.

Bobby glanced at Dean and Raven as they both were looking everywhere in the room except in each other's direction. Idjits, he thought as he settled in the chair behind his desk.

"Raven is an expert on demons and how to track them and she knows a lot about the 600 possible seals that Lilith can break to bust Lucifer out. So, that's why I asked her to come and help us. I also filled her in on everything we already know." Bobby began explaining, but was interrupted by Dean.

"How do you know so much about demons? Did you make out with one like you did with that vamp last night and then he just spilled all the beans?"

Raven met his eyes and she wished she could slap that smug look from his face.

"My father specialized in demon-hunting, so everything I know I learned from him." She calmly replied not dropping his gaze.

"Oh, yeah? So, how come I've never heard of you until yesterday? Or are you just some newbie hunter with Daddy-issues that wants…"

Before Dean could finish his sentence Raven was in front of him and punched him full in the face. He could taste the blood as he ran his tongue over his split lip.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he jumped up from his chair with clenched fists, ready to strike back.

Sam quickly jumped in front of his brother and was lucky to miss the intended blow for Raven by an inch. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pushed him back into his chair.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed in a serious voice as he tried to hold his brother down.

"My father died fighting those evil bastards, so don't you dare assume to know me or him!" Raven hissed with so much anger that she seemed to tremble lightly from holding it back. She stared him in the eyes for a few seconds before she turned around and charged out of the house, shutting the door behind her with a loud bang.

"What?" Dean asked as he noticed Sam and Bobby's angry looks. "I was the one that just got punched in the face!"

"Really, Dean? You practically asked for it ever since we walked into this room! What the hell is your problem?" Sam said running his fingers through his hair.

"My problem?... Why don't you go and ask that crazy bitch what her problem is!"

The sound of a fist hitting something hard made both brothers jump and they quickly looked back at Bobby that was still behind his desk.

"Now you listen to me boy!" Bobby yelled as he glared at Dean. "That girl out there is like a daughter to me. Hell, I practically raised her from age 12 after her father was killed in front of her eyes by a demon. By some miracle she escaped with a few bruises and she was hardly holding it together when Rufus and I found her. So you better start treating her with more respect or you'll have me to deal with!"

There was a long moment of silence as looks went around the room. Bobby sure cared a lot about Raven and they both knew not to take his threads lightly.

Sam cleared his throat as he sat down in his chair and took a sip from his almost forgotten beer.

"So, did you train her Bobby?" Sam cautiously asked, hoping that his question won't set of another outburst from the older man.

"I just filled in the gaps over the years. She learned all the demon stuff from her father and could defend herself with or without a weapon pretty good even at 12. And she's the damn best shot I've ever seen."

"How come you never told us about her?" Dean asked as he wiped of the blood from his mouth with his jacket.

"Do I tell you what color underwear I wear?" Bobby said rolling his eyes. "After she turned 18 she left and went hunting on her own and researching old tomes on demons. I only saw her maybe every 3 months or so."

"Where's her mother?" Sam asked.

"She died giving birth to her, that's why she was raised into this life by her father just like you two idjits. Think you could relate to that, Dean?" Bobby said while getting up and opening a cupboard where he kept his whiskey.

Dean was stricken by a feeling of guilt about his behavior towards Raven. Hell, she practically went through the same hardships as them, lost her mother at a young age, was raised by her father into this horrible life and more even, lost the only family she had. Bobby was right, he could relate and with that thought he stood up and made his way to the front door where Raven left through a few minutes ago.

He found her bent over her car's engine fiddling with a spanner.

"Uhm, you need any help?" He said clearing his throat and a smile formed on his lips as she turned around with a grease mark across her left cheek.

"I think I can handle this." She replied while wiping her hands on an old cloth.

"You know about engines?" Dean asked as he leaned against the side of her Mustang.

"Yeah, my Dad taught me."

She was avoiding eye contact and it made him feel even more uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from his one foot to the other.

"So, some right hook you've got, but I guess I deserved that. I was really acting like an A grade jerk. I just wanna apologize…"

"Don't sweat it. We sometimes say things in the heat of the moment that we don't mean. And I was also acting like a real bitch towards you." She said smiling up at him.

"You've got something on your cheek." Dean said as he took the cloth out of her hands and started to wipe the mark away. He was so close to her and for the first time he realized that she had beautiful light green eyes. How was it possible that he could get so mad at her and next moment he just wanted to take her in his arms?

She stared up at him as he gently cleaned the mark from her cheek. She could smell his aftershave. Damn, he so attractive and she had to admit to that if she was living a different life she could easily fall for him.

"Dean, your assistance is required to prevent the breaking of another seal!"

They jumped apart as they turned towards the man in a trench coat that appeared out of thin air.

"Dammit, Cas! Stop doing that!" Dean yelled as he clutched his one hand over his heart.

"I apologize, but time is …."

"You're an angel!" Raven exclaimed not being able to take her eyes of the angel standing just a few steps away from her.

"What?... Wait, how do you know his an angel?" Dean asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Hello?! I can see his freaking wings and his literally glowing from the inside out." Raven explained as she pointed with her index finger to the space where Castiel's wings should be.

"You can see my wings?"

"You can see his wings?"

Dean and Castiel exclaimed at the same time with a surprised look on their faces.

"Yes, shiny black….. What? You can't see them?" She replied turning to Dean.

Castiel was dumbstruck as he looked at the unknown woman in front of him. He tilted his head to the side. How was she able to perceive his true form even though he was in a vessel? He has never come across a human that could do that. She had to be one of the special ones he was told about. He stepped closer to her with a scrutinizing look on his face. He reached out and laid his fingers on her forehead.

"Hey, Cas, what the hell are you doing?" Dean said as he moved forward to grab Castiel's hand away from Raven, thinking that he was going to zap her unconscious.

Raven didn't move under the angel's touch. It was as if she could feel his energy floating from his fingers into her, a strange warm sensation that ran through her whole body.

Castiel suddenly stepped away from her with shock written all over his face.

"You are protected by an archangel!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry! I know a cliffhanger. *hehehe* Always wanted to do that. Thank you again to everyone that took the time to read and I hope it's not that awful. Please leave a review so that I know what you guys think of the story so far. So next chapter we find out more about Raven and she joins the brothers and Castiel on their fight against the breaking of the seals!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything from Supernatural.

**Chapter 3 – Guardian**

Then:

Raven didn't move under the angel's touch. It was as if she could feel his energy floating from his fingers into her, a strange warm sensation that ran through her whole body.

Castiel suddenly stepped away from her with shock written all over his face.

"You are protected by an archangel!"

Now:

Raven just stared into the blazing blue eyes of the angel in front of her. He was staring back at her intently like she was something he had never come across. A confused look slowly spread across her face. Wait? Did he just say she is protected by an archangel? She blinked her eyes as she snapped out of her daze, taking a step back. Her eyes darted to Dean standing on her right. He looked just as confused as she felt.

"Come again?" Dean asked turning to the angel that was still staring at Raven with his head tilted to the side.

"She is protected by an archangel. His signature mark is carved into her ribs. She is also warded from demons and other angels, that's why I was unable to sense that she was here with you." Castiel explained.

"Uhm, alright, but how the hell is she able to see your fudging wings and still have eyes?" Dean continued, still unable to fathom everything that was playing out in front of him. "And stop staring at her like she's some kinda freak show!"

Castiel dropped his gaze and turned to Dean. "I told you that some people are special and can perceive my true form and voice. She is one of them, but she is also able to distinguish it on a certain level while I am occupying my vessel."

"Okay, time out, time out!" Raven interrupted throwing her hands in the air. This all sounded so crazy. She needed time to work through all this new information running through her mind. She leaned over her car supporting her weight on her two hands, tightly gripping the sides.

"Okay, I think I get why I can see your wings, but why am I protected by an archangel? "

"I am not able to give you a sufficient explanation at this time." Castiel answered.

"And why the hell not? I thought you angels are all knowing." Dean said as he stepped closer to Castiel.

"I will see what I can find out on my return to heaven. In the meanwhile there are more pressing matters. You have to leave for Greybull, Wyoming immediately. We believe that there are ostensible signs that another seal will be broken." Castiel replied with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, what signs?" Dean asked running his fingers through his hair. Another damn seal! He was getting so tired of this whole apocalypse mumbo jumbo.

"So…." Dean stopped mid-sentence as he realized that Castiel had disappeared again into thin air.

"Son of a bitch! I hate it when he does that! Freaking angel!" Dean yelled looking up at the sky.

"I think I need to drown myself in alcohol." Raven said, letting out a long sigh. Her life has certainly just become even crazier. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh.

"I feel the same way, but I guess we better get our asses on the road to go attend to 'more pressing matters'." Dean said as he looked over at Raven, still seeming a little distraught. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, everything's gonna be okay. We will figure this archangel crap out together."

Raven looked up into his green eyes filled with concern. "Thanks, Dean. I really appreciate it."

He gently squeezed her shoulder before he let go and smiled down at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so I did some research and there is really something strange going on in Greybull. Listen to this: One guy with terminal cancer strolls out of hospice, another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch. Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a nine-millimeter." Sam said with his laptop on his lap.

"And his not a doughnut?" Dean asked and quickly glanced over at his brother before concentrating on the road in front of him again.

"Locals are saying it's a miracle." Sam answered, shifting in his seat and trying to stretch his long legs.

"If you believe in miracles." Raven said from the back seat of the Impala.

"It's gotta be something nasty, right? I mean, people making deals or something." Sam said as he looked over at his brother's concerned face.

"You think?" Dean asked after a moment of silence.

"Could be. Guess Mr. Jenkins will be our first stop." Raven said as she made herself comfortable on the back seat. They were still a few hours from their destination and she could as well catch a little shut eye.

Thirty minutes later…

Raven rolled over and pulled the pillow beside her closer to her body. Wait! Pillow? Soft bed? What the hell? Her eyes shot open and she jumped up as she realized that she was not in the back of the Impala anymore. She looked around and noticed that she was on a soft bed surrounded by over a dozen pillows. She didn't recognize the bedroom, but it was stunning. I'm dreaming, she thought to herself and let out a nervous laugh. From somewhere the song Guardian of Alanis Morissette was softly playing in the background.

The bedroom door suddenly opened and a man with light brown hair, dressed in a crisp white shirt buttoned down to just above his chest, appeared holding a tray with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on it. His golden brown eyes were twinkling mischievously and he had a big grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Raven asked surprised. Was he wearing a fake moustache?

The strange man began singing along with the song as he walked towards her.

"I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian. I'll be your warrior of care your first warden. I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand. The greatest honor of all, as your Guardian."

"You're …. You're…" Raven stuttered as she grasped what was happening.

"Yes, I'm your guardian angel, Sexy-eyes." He said as he put the champagne down on the dresser and plucked the fake moustache from his face.

"But how?... I mean… I'm dreaming, right?" Raven said shaking her head in confusion.

"Yip, you're in Lala-land and I thought I would just pop in to formally introduce myself, since my nosy bro let the cat out of the bag." He explained and with a snap of his fingers the two glasses was filled with champagne. "The name's Gabriel and believe me the pleasure is all mine." He continued as he handed her a glass, winking suggestively.

She took the glass and without a thought she downed it in one gulp. Angels can just randomly pop into your dreams? She glanced back at him and that seductive look was still on his face. Was he flirting with her? What the hell!?

"Don't look so distraught, my Sweetheart, I'm not gonna bite… not if you don't want me to." He said and threw his head back and laughed as he saw the perplexed look on her face.

"You're not what I expected. No offense, you're just so…."

"Undeniably handsome and charming?" He asked interrupting her with a sly smile on his lips, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?... No!... I just thought you would be stern and… wrathful?" She answered playing with the glass in her hands, a blush slowly appearing on her cheeks. He sure as hell knows how to make a woman feel self-conscious and stumble over her words. He acted more like a Casanova than an angel!

"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt, most boring time of my life." He said rolling his eyes. "But that's beside the point. You, my dear, got a hot date with destiny. "

"What do mean?" Raven asked with a confused look on her face.

"Let's just say you're Daddy Dearest and I had a little arrangement, and since all the cards are falling into place, it's time for you to play your role in the epic thriller, Keep Old Lucy in his Cage." He said, waving his hand dramatically through the air.

"I don't understand. What arrangement?" She asked feeling more confused, if that was even possible.

"Let me explain. I visited your Daddy a month before you were born and told him how special you are. Since your mother was a very powerful psychic and your father a walking encyclopedia of knowledge on all things going bump in the night, it was obvious that you would be the perfect mix of both. I told him of the important role that you would one day play and encouraged him to train you as his protégé. So that makes you my personal insurance policy for in case the Winchester losers mess up the whole 'preventing the apocalypse' shebang." He said and gave her one of his most dazzling smiles. "I like to keep close tabs on my most valuable assets, so that's why you have my personal mark and protection."

Raven looked down at her hands still holding the glass. This was all too much. She could feel a headache coming as she ran everything through her mind. She had so many questions. Why didn't her Dad tell her that he had a freaking arrangement with an archangel? Then she realized something else.

"I don't have any psychic abilities." She whispered softly, shaking her head from side to side.

"Actually you do, Sweetheart. Ever wondered how you could always sense demons even before you could see them? Or how you are able to see an angel's wings?" He said winking at her.

A surprised 'oh' was all that she could utter. Okay, it's official! She was so going to freak out if she woke up from this bizarre dream.

"Looks like our time is up." He said as he glanced up to the ceiling as if he could hear something that she couldn't. "See you soon, Cupcakes, and remember…."

"Wake-y wake-y, eggs and bake-y!"

Raven shot up and bumped her head hard on the roof of the Impala.

"Ouch!" She yelled as she rubbed her head, blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to her surroundings. She turned her gaze to Dean and Sam that was chuckling in the front.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked as he turned sideways in his seat to look at her.

"I just had the weirdest dream ever!" She replied shutting her eyes and falling back in the seat.

"Oh yeah? Was it about me?" Dean asked with a huge grin on his face.

"What?... No, dumbass!" She replied and wacked Dean over the head.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head. Guess he was asking for that.

Sam shook his head and laughed as he glanced over at his brother's pain stained face. Never a dull moment with these two around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Gabriel! I just love him to bits! A special thanks to Female whovian for your review. I'm so happy that you enjoy the story. Thanks also for everyone that took the time to read. Please give me a shout out to let me know what you think. Love to all!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing of Supernatural.

Chapter 4 – Bring Me Back To Life

Then:

"I just had the weirdest dream ever!" She replied shutting her eyes and falling back in the seat.

"Oh yeah? Was it about me?" Dean asked with a huge grin on his face.

"What?... No, dumbass!" She replied and wacked Dean over the head.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head. Guess he was asking for that.

Sam shook his head and laughed as he glanced over at his brother's pain stained face. Never a dull moment with these two around.

Now:

The Impala was parked in front of Jim Jenkins house. Raven decided to wait outside while the brothers questioned Jim. She was leaning against the side of the Impala, lost in thought.

She could still not understand why her father never told her about the archangel. She pulled out a faded picture from the inside pocket of her brown leather jacket. The picture was of her mother and father, taken about three months before she was born. They looked so happy. She had her father's dark hair and her mother's light green eyes. She smiled to herself as her fingers ran over the image. She missed her father so much and now she could understand why he pushed her so hard. She didn't have a normal life, no; her life consisted of school, homework, studying the supernatural, learning exorcisms and combat training. She was handling a gun when girls her age was still playing with dolls. She could speak and read Latin when she was eleven. She exorcised her first demon when she just turned twelve. Her father always told her that something big was coming and he was right. Lilith was breaking the seals and if she succeeded, Lucifer would walk the earth. She closed her eyes as a shiver went down her spine. They couldn't let this happen! Everything will be destroyed.

Her eyes flew open as a strange sensation came over her whole body. Something was coming, she could feel it. She heard the flutter of wings and snapped her head in the direction of the sound.

"Hello," The angel in the trench coat greeted.

"Hello, Castiel." She replied with a soft smile. His wings were tugged in behind him and she wondered what they would feel like if she touched them.

"Dean and Sam are inside," She offered as she pointed to Jim Jenkins house.

"I know. I have not come to speak with them." Castiel answered, stepping closer to her until he stopped only two feet from her. She looked up into his blazing blue eyes with a frown on her face. He was really handsome and the ruffled-hair-look suited him in some way. What am I thinking; she said to herself, he's a celestial being! One of these days she was going to end up at the Funny Farm, for she was definitely losing her marbles! She shifted uncomfortably under his tense gaze and cleared her throat before she replied.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to inform you that I am still attempting to find out who the archangel is that is protecting you." He replied, staring intensely into her bright green eyes. Castiel had to admit to himself that that was not the only reason for his visit. He wanted to see her again. There was something different about her and it was not because she could see his true form. He was drawn to her soul and he couldn't explain why.

She opened her mouth to tell him that it was Gabriel, when a sharp pain in her head made her double over. She could hear Gabriel's voice in her head.

(Uh, uh, sweetheart! No need for my little bro to know about our dreamy conversation. Hush, Hush. Need to know basis and he doesn't need to know!)

Castiel grabbed her by her shoulders and a concerned look formed on his face.

"Are you alright?"

The pain slowly subsided and she leaned back against the Impala, letting out a relieved sigh. Wow, now he was invading her mind even when she was awake? Freaking, angels!

"I'm … I'm okay, just a headache." She replied rubbing her temples with her fingers.

Castiel realized he was still holding her by the shoulders and quickly let his arms fell to his side again. He shouldn't have come here. His superiors already suspected that he was growing too close to the humans in his charge and would not be pleased if they found out he came to see her. He tilted his head to the side and could hear Uriel calling him.

"I have to leave, I am being summoned," he said as he stepped back.

"Oh, okay. See you around, Castiel." Raven said as his wings unfolded and stretched out behind him. He raised them slightly and the next moment he was gone.

A few hours later…

Dean and Sam filled her in on their conversation with Jim Jenkins on their way to a motel. After putting her duffel bag in her room she joined Dean to do more research. Sam went out to see what he could learn from the guy who was miraculously cured from his terminal cancer.

Dean was going through some articles on the laptop and Raven was flipping through one of her books. Something about this case sounded so familiar to her, but she could just not put her finger on it.

They both looked up when Sam entered the room.

"Hey." Sam said as he closed the door behind him and came over to them.

"Anything?" Dean asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary." Sam replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Any sign of a deal," Dean asked as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"No. What about you guys? Found anyone dying around here?"

"Not since Cole Griffith," Dean replied as he turned the laptop towards Sam and clicked on the picture of a young boy to enlarge it. "He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find."

"So, what are you thinking?" Sam asked as he scanned through the article displayed on the laptop.

"Eh, maybe it is what the people say it is." Dean said as he got up and made his way to the coffee machine.

"Miracles? Dean, in our experience, when do miracles just happen?" Sam said as he looked up from the laptop screen.

"I think I'm with Sam on this one." Raven said as she handed her cup to Dean.

"Well, there's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers." Dean said pouring himself and Raven a cup of coffee. "I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light."

"Maybe cause there's no one around to carry them." Sam offered as he looked from Dean to Raven.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he handed Raven her cup.

"Grim reapers!" Raven exclaimed as she suddenly realized where Sam was going with this.

"Yeah, grim reapers – that's what they do, right? Schlep souls? So, if death ain't in town…" Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then nobody is dying." Raven added .

"So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know." Dean said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might." Sam said folding his arms across his chest.

Dean and Raven shared a quick glance. What or who was Sam talking about?

"Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available." Dean replied sarcastically. Raven let out a snort that earned her an unpleasant stare from Sam.

"No, you guys, the kid."

"The kid? Sam he's dead." Raven said a little confused to what Sam was getting at.

"Yeah, the kid's a doornail." Dean added looking at his brother dumbfounded.

"Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him."

Dean and Raven both let out a chuckle.

"I love how matter-of-fact you are about that." Dean said as he grinned back at Sam. "Strange lives."

Thirty minutes later…

They were at the grave site of Cole Griffith and Raven couldn't help but feel creeped out by the whole thing. Sam had spread a cloth with a pentacle drawn on it over the grave and surrounded it with lit candles. He then put something that looked like a bundle of sticks in the center of the pentacle. She was never one for spell work and looked away to where Dean was sitting on another gravestone, flipping through his Dad's journal.

"Guys, are you sure this is gonna work?" Raven asked as she wrapped her arms around her tightly. She was getting that strange feeling that something was about to happen again, and quickly glanced around her. It was too dark and she couldn't see anything. At least not anything that moved.

"No. But if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out." Sam replied before he poured something into a bowl. "Dean, you gonna help me finish this?"

Dean closed the journal and moved over to his brother's side.

"Hey!"

All three of them jumped on the spot and turned towards the man that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. He was looking at them with a confused look on his face. This was gonna be hard to explain, Raven thought as she looked to Dean and Sam.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh,…" Sam couldn't find the right words and glanced nervously over at Dean for help, but he just stared back at him. "Just take it easy."

"What the hell is this?" The man asked as he pointed his flashlight to the candles and stuff on the grave.

"Okay, this… this… this is not what it looks like." Dean stuttered as he pointed down to the grave and let out a nervous laugh.

"Really? Cause it looks like devil worship." The man said as he looked at them strangely.

Raven narrowed her eyes, something was wrong with this guy. She could feel it.

"What! No! No, this is not devil worship. This … this … this…" Dean gave up. "I don't have a good answer.

Sam held up his hands to the man. "We're leaving."

The man turned his head slightly to the side as he stared back at them.

"You're not going anywhere."

A frown formed on their faces as the man took a few steps forward.

"Ever again. Sam."

The man's eyes suddenly turned white and Raven took in a sharp breath. He was a demon! That's what she was feeling the whole time.

"Alastair. I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy." Dean said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious." He replied as he turned his cold eyes to Raven. A shiver ran down her spine. She read about this demon. He was Lilith's second in command and very powerful.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Decided to come out of hiding?" He said as a smile formed on his face. "Raven Woods, notorious demon hunter, in the flesh. My, Lilith is sure gonna be pleased if I tell her that I ran into you."

Sam stepped closer to the demon and was fuming with hatred.

"Anyway. No time to chat. Got a hot date with death. Catch up later, darling." He said and with the flick of his hand he threw Dean into a gravestone.

"Dean!" Sam and Raven yelled at the same time.

Alastair turned to them and flicked his hand again, but nothing happened. Sam and Raven was not affected by his powers and a nifty smile formed on his lips.

"You're stronger, Sam. You've been soloflexing with your little slut." He said and then looked back to Raven that was clutching her fists by her sides. "And you. Mommy's talents sure rubbed off on you more than was anticipated."

"You have no idea." Sam said as a determined look settle on his face. Sam lifted his hand and the next instant Alastair was thrown against a tree and kept there.

Raven jerked her head back to Sam. What the hell was going on? How was Sam doing this?

Sam raised his hand to exorcise Alastair, but Alastair threw his head back and greyish black smoke bellowed out of his open mouth, and vanished into the night. Sam dropped his hand in surprise and turned to Raven.

"Sam, what the hell just happened? How… how did you do that?" Raven asked with a confused look on her face.

Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and he stared down at her with a pleading light in his eyes.

"Don't say anything to Dean about what just happened, please. I'll explain, I promise."

Raven couldn't understand why he wanted to keep this from his brother. Something was not right; she could feel it flow through her where Sam's hands rested on her shoulders. Sam was hiding something and he was afraid of what his brother would do if he found out.

"Sam, I …" She started but was interrupted by a load groan that came from Dean still lying on the ground. "Okay, but you better explain or so help me."

They both rushed over to Dean that was slowly gaining consciousness. They needed to get him back to the motel to look him over.

As soon as they have done that, she and Sam's gonna have a long talk.

Back at the motel …

Raven entered Dean and Sam's room. Dean groaned as he sat up, clutching an ice pack against his head.

"How are you feeling?" She asked after a quick glare in Sam's direction.

"I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing. I think I have a concussion." Dean replied.

"You want some aspirin?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"No thanks, Dr. Quin." Dean said with a smirk on his face. Well, the concussion couldn't be that bad if he was still able to make lousy jokes.

"So, demons, huh?"

"Yeah. So much for miracles." Sam offered running his hand through his hair.

"And what the hell happened with Alastair again?" Dean asked. Raven and Sam quickly shared a look, before Sam replied.

"I told you, he tried to fling me and Raven or whatever." Sam explained as he made his way over to the coffee machine. "And it didn't work, so he bailed."

Raven stared at Sam's back. Dean was not gonna fall for this.

"Okay, I guess cause Raven has some crazy psychic powers she inherited from her mother, I can understand why he couldn't fling her." Dean said looking suspiciously over at Sam. "But how come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time."

Sam turned around to face his brother and paused before he answered.

"Got no idea."

Raven could feel the tension building in the room. Dean was not buying it and she felt awful for hiding this from him, but it was Sam's place to be honest to his brother.

"Both of you do me a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but just don't treat me like an idiot, okay?"

"What? Dean, we're not keeping secrets." Sam said avoiding his brother's eyes. Raven stared daggers at Sam's back.

"Mm-hm. Whatever. So, did you go back and q-and-a the dead kid?" Dean said not missing the guilty look crossing Raven's face. He will deal with her later.

"Didn't have to. Raven did some digging." Sam said walking over to the bed.

"And?"

"Local reaper's gone and not just gone – kidnapped. That's when I realized that it sounded familiar." Raven said as she lifted the book in her hands and started to read. "And he bloodied death under the newborn sky – sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured."

"Swanky. What the hell's that mean?" Dean asked with a slight grin on his face.

"It's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations and basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon – which is tomorrow night, by the way – you got yourself a broken seal."

"How do you ice a reaper? You can't kill death." Dean said with a confused look on his face.

Raven just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know either. Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once." Sam said sitting down on the bed beside Dean.

"Yeah! Cas pointed as in this direction and now his MIA." Dean added not feeling very happy about the situation they got stuck in.

"Dean, there is other seals that Castiel has to protect." Raven defended, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she closed the book in her hands.

"Wow, since when are you carrying a flame for flyboy?" Dean asked winking at Raven.

"Dean, why don't you slip into something more comfortable… like a coma?" Raven rolled her eyes.

Sam chuckled and that earned him a punch to the shoulder from Dean.

"It looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves."

"What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?" Sam said and shook his head.

"You two got a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Dean, reapers are invisible. The only ones that can see them are the dead and the dying."

Raven nodded to show that she agreed with Sam, but when she looked back to Dean she noticed the strange glow appearing in his eyes. A smile was slowly forming on his lips. O oh, Dean just had a bright idea and that spelled out trouble.

"Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them…"

"Yeah?"

Raven covered her face with her hands. Here it comes, braise yourself.

"Then we become ghosts." Dean smirked putting the ice pack back to his head.

"You do have a concussion." Sam said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Either that or he's really as stupid as I thought." Raven stated as she shared a look with Sam.

"I know it sounds crazy…" Dean started.

"Dean, it is crazy!" Sam and Raven exclaimed at the same time.

Dean just stared back at them as the smirk on his face grew even bigger.

"How?" Sam finally asked as he realized his brother was not backing down from his crazy idea.

"We give Pamela a call."

The next day …

Dean left early that morning to pick up Pamela and returned just after noon. Sam stood up as he heard the soft knock on the door that indicated that his brother was back.

Raven looked up from the book she was studying and saw a woman in her thirties wearing sunglasses enter the room. Raven could tell by the expression on her face and body language that she was not keen on going through with Dean's crazy plan.

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you two are." Pamela growled as she felt her way along the counter to a chair.

"Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes." Sam offered and Pamela turned around, lowering her sunglasses far enough to reveal her white plastic eyes.

"Aw, that's sweet, grumpy." Pamela said and pushed her sunglasses back. "What do you say to deaf people?"

Raven saw the uncomfortable looks on Dean and Sam's faces. Boy, she liked Pamela already.

"So you two idiots going to introduce me to the girl sitting behind me, or not?" Pamela continued as she turned slightly in her chair.

"Uhm.. That's Raven, Raven Woods. She's helping us out with the ….." Dean started, but was interrupted by Pamela before he could explain further.

"Raven Woods? Your mother was Lenore?"

Raven took Pamela's out stretched hand and was surprised that she knew her mother's name.

"Yes, that was her name, but how did you know?"

"Sweety, I just happen to travel in the right circles." Pamela said still holding on to Raven's hand. "You are much stronger than her, but something…. Or someone is holding you back."

Raven stared back in surprise as Pamela let go of her hand.

"What do mean?"

"Someone didn't want you to reach your full potential. There is some kind of barrier and not even I can take a sneak peek behind it. Some powerful mojo if you ask me."

Raven looked down at her hands in confusion. Who would do that and why?

"So, which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?" Pamela asked as she turned back to where Sam and Dean stood.

Dean raised his hand and Raven face palmed herself. Really?

"Yo"

"Of course. Chachi." Pamela offered taking a deep breath before she continued. "So, let's be clear. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?"

"They do, not me." Raven said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're the smart one around here, but these two? Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?" Pamela argued as she folded her arms and shook her head in disbelief.

After a few more ranting Pamela finally gave up and agreed to help them. Sam was closing the curtains while Raven helped Dean to light all the candles placed around the room. They placed a chair between the beds and Raven guided Pamela to it while Sam and Dean each lay down on a bed.

"Close your eyes," Pamela said and began to chant in Latin. "Okay, guys. That's it. Showtime."

Raven felt a cold shiver go down her spine and could feel the strange presence in the room. After a few seconds it was gone and she knew that the brothers were on their way to find the missing reaper.

Pamela let out a long sigh and turned slightly in her chair to face Raven.

"So, what's up with the angels on your shoulders?"

"What?" Raven said in surprise.

"You reek of Castiel, but the other one… I don't know. All I can sense about him is the mark he made on you."

"Oh, that's Gabriel." Raven explained pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Gabriel the archangel? Now, that story I want to hear." Pamela said shifting in her chair.

A smile formed on Raven's face and she began to explain to Pamela why Gabriel marked her and how she met the archangel for the first time, after she was finished there was a long moment of silence before Pamela let out a long whistle.

"Girl, you must be something special to be protected by an archangel." Pamela said as she shook her head in astonishment. "And he wore a fake moustache?"

"Yeah." Raven replied and they both burst into laughter.

'Ravenna!' a familiar voice suddenly called in her mind. What? Only her father use to call her by her full name.

'Ravenna, it's Castiel. I need to speak with you… In person.' She heard again and a frown formed on her face. What the hell? Now he was also intruding her mind?

'Castiel?'

'Yes, I am in your room.' She was dumbstruck for a moment as she realized that he was able to hear her in her mind. She could communicate telepathically with angels? She was so going to end up in a strait jacket!

"Sweety, you okay?" Pamela asked as she realized that Raven have gone awfully quite all of a sudden.

"Uhm… yeah. Just remembered something. Will you be alright if I leave you alone for a while?" Raven replied as she made her way to the door.

"I'm not going anywhere." Pamela stated as she gestured towards Dean and Sam.

Raven closed the door behind her and quickly made her way to her room. As she entered the room she could sense Castiel even before she saw him. He was standing in the middle of the room with a stoic expression on his face.

"Hello, Ravenna."

"Castiel, what's going on? Why are you…"

"There is no time to explain. I need your help." Castiel cut her off as he started towards her. Her mouth opened to object, but he put his hand on her shoulder and the next moment they were standing in front of a funeral home.

"What the…" Raven exclaimed as she took in her surroundings. "Did you just teleport me here with you?"

"Yes." Castiel answered as he looked down at her startled face. A strand of hair was blowing softly across her cheek in the breeze. He willed himself not to reach out to tuck it behind her ear. What was happening to him? What was this strange fluttering in his chest every time he was close to her?

"What place is this? And what's with all the weird graffiti? Raven said as she stepped closer to the building to get a better look at the strange symbols that covered almost every inch of the walls.

"We're at a funeral home," Castiel pointed to the symbols. "And these symbols are angel warding's put up by demons to avoid angels from entering."

"Let me guess, this is where it's going down? The breaking of the seal?" Raven said as she turned to Castiel. He turned his gaze back to her and slowly nodded. "This is why you needed my help?"

"I saw Dean and Sam enter about an hour ago and I fear that something must have gone wrong." He offered with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I understand." Raven nodded and rushed to the door.

She stepped around a corner and found herself in a long hall and at the end there were double doors. She heard a male voice chanting in Latin and as she recognized the meaning she burst through the door. A man was holding an older man dressed in a black suit by the collar, a scythe against his neck. The next moment a bright light filled the room as the man cut the throat of the man in the suit.

"Allistair!" She shouted as she sensed the demon in front of her.

Allistair snapped around and an evil smirk formed on his face.

"My dear, how lovely of you to join us, it's such a beautiful night, don't you think?"

Raven noticed the woman lying beside the dead reaper and started towards the trap to free her. Allistair stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Uh uh, darling. You're not gonna spoil all my fun."

She glared back at him as rage filled her veins.

"Get out of my way, you piece of filth!" She said as she took another step towards the trap.

"Don't antagonize me, dear! My powers might not work on you, but I can still hurt you!" Allistair snapped as he swung the scythe at her. She ducked just in time and he missed her by a few inches. He raised his arm to strike her again, but she punched him full in the face. Allistair staggered back a few steps and wiped the blood dripping from his mouth away with the back of his hand. He grinned back at her and laughed.

"My, you are a feisty little one. I would just love to get you on the rack. Just think of all the fun we can have."

"Bite me!" Raven hissed and kicked him full in the stomach.

Allistair doubled over, but was ready for Raven's next blow. He caught her arm in a tight grip and swung her into his body, bending her arm behind her back. A whimper escaped her lips as the pain shot through her arm.

"What was it that you were saying, my dear?" Allistair whispered into her ear as she felt the scythe against her throat. "Mmmhh, you smell delicious, must be that pure soul of yours. Lilith does have a fetish for virgins, but maybe I can persuade her to let me do the honors. I promise it will be a night to remember, bloody and painful."

The loud sound of the chandelier crashing to the floor ripped Allastairs attention away from Raven and she slammed her heal down on his foot. He flinched in surprised pain and she flung herself out of his grip.

The woman was freed from the trap and was unhooking a chain on the opposite side of the room. She smiled and nodded in thanks towards Raven before disappearing. As Raven turned around she saw that Allistair had also vanished into thin air. She stretched her arm uncomfortably and noticed the bruises that were already starting to form.

Raven turned around and ran out of the room down the hall and only stopped when she reached the pavement outside the funeral home. She spun around and noticed that Castiel was gone.

'Castiel!' She called out in her mind. A terrifying feeling suddenly settled over her and for a moment it felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her knees buckled under her and she ended up on all fours.

A pair of strong arms lifted her from the ground and the next moment she was pressed against someone's chest.

"Ravenna! What's wrong?" Castiel whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled her away to stare in her terrified eyes filled with tears. He had never before in his life or in all the many battles that he had fought, felt so distressed when he felt her pain and fear through the telepathic link that they shared. How was that even possible? He gently brushed away the tear that silently ran down her cheek.

"It's… its Pamela! Something terrible has happened. You have to take me back, please Castiel!" She begged as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Without another thought they disappeared with the flutter of wings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks a million for each and every one that made the time to read, favorite and followed. A special thanks to mamareadstomuch2 for your review. You all make me jump for joy! Please, please let me know what you think. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing of Supernatural.

**Chapter 5 – Going under**

**Then:**

A pair of strong arms lifted her from the ground and the next moment she was pressed against someone's chest.

"Ravenna! What's wrong?" Castiel whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled her away to stare in her terrified eyes filled with tears. He had never before in his life or in all the many battles that he had fought, felt so distressed when he felt her pain and fear through the telepathic link that they shared. How was that even possible? He gently brushed away the tear that silently ran down her cheek.

"It's… its Pamela! Something terrible has happened. You have to take me back, please Castiel!" She begged as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Without another thought they disappeared with the flutter of wings.

**Now:**

A thick silence hang in the Impala as Raven stared out the window at the scenes fleeting by. They were on their way back from Pamela's funeral. Raven closed her eyes as the images flashed before her again. -Bursting into the motel room to find Pamela lying on the bed with blood oozing out of her abdomen. Dean and Sam staring back at her, devastated and before the words even left her lips, Dean shaking his head to confirm her worst fear that Pamela was dead. Dean rushing over to her as her knees buckled under her and a raw sob ripped from her chest. After that everything turned into a haze.-

Pamela's funeral was attended by her closest friends. She stood between Dean and Sam, both with an arm around her waist to support her. As the coffin was lowered into the ground another sob left her chest and Dean turned her away, hugging her tight against his chest. His eyes were filled with tears and as she looked up at him as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Sam lightly squeezed her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. She couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened. She should have stayed with Pamela; if she did Pamela might still be alive.

Dean glanced back at Raven in the rearview mirror, her eyes still red and puffy from all the crying. He knew she was blaming herself for Pamela's death. He hated to see her like this, distant and vulnerable. He clenched his jaw tight as he returned his focus back to the road. He was so going to tear Cas a new one. How could the angel be so stupid to send her in after them with no back up? Allistair could have kidnapped her and delivered her right in Lilith's hands, or even worst, killed her. He was getting so tired of the angels bossing them around, not giving a rat's ass about the lives they put in danger or the people and friends they lose in the process. He pulled into the parking lot of the motel they were staying. He needed a drink and a good night's sleep.

Sam got out first and made his way to the back of the Impala to get their bags. He handed Raven her bag and she mumbled a soft thank you. He and Dean shared a quick look. She had been awfully quiet and he could see that his brother was worried about her. When Raven burst through the doors of the funeral home Dean almost had a heart attack and after the remarks Allistair made he thought his brother was gonna explode right then and there. In the short time that they knew her, he could see that Dean already cared about her a lot. Yeah, they were constantly fighting or bickering, but he caught his brother numerous times staring at Raven with something in his eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. Dean liked her more than he would ever admit to himself or to anyone else.

They walked to their motel room. Dean insisted that Raven shared the room with them just to be on the save side.

"Ah, home crappy home." Dean mumbled as he opened the door.

Raven entered the room as Sam switched on the light. She froze as she noticed the angel standing a few steps from them. This must be the angel Uriel that the brothers told her about. Her eyes darted to Castiel that stood at the back of the room. He met her gaze for a second before looking back to the other angel. She frowned back at him. Why did Castiel look so guilty?

"Winchester, Winchester and Woods." Uriel said with a nod of his head.

"Oh come on!" Dean hissed as he threw his duffel bag on the ground, clearly irritated with the unwelcome visit from the angels.

"You are needed." Uriel barked, seeming not to be bothered by Dean's display of frustration.

"Needed? We just got back from needed!" Dean exclaimed annoyed as he took a step closer to Uriel.

"Now, you mind your tone with me." Uriel threatened.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us!" Dean threw back in anger as he pointed his index finger at Uriel.

Sam stepped closer to Dean's side and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam explained.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her." Dean turned his attention to Castiel before he continued. "Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five fucking minutes!"

Castiel dropped his eyes to the floor, his face guilt written.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel reminded as he stared back at Dean.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?" Dean asked gesturing with his hand in the air.

"Start with gratitude." Uriel hissed, eyeing Dean up and down.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel offered as he moved closer.

"And we," Uriel interrupted as he gave Castiel an insignificant look that made Castiel stop in his tracks, before Uriel continued. "Don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

Dean shared a surprised look with Sam and Raven before he replied.

"Demons? How they doing it?"

"We don't know." Uriel stated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it?" Sam asked confused at what Uriel was getting at. "I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel replied nonchalantly.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel added glancing past Dean to Raven. He noticed her red and puffy eyes, the sad expression on her face.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms, glaring back at Castiel. He still had a bone to pick with the angel for endangering Raven's life.

"Not quite. We have Allastair."

Raven's eyes shot up to Castiel at the mention of the demon's name.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man." Dean said as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"But he won't talk. Allastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse." Castiel added.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Uriel smirked as he saw Dean's face pale slightly.

Raven's eyes darted to Dean. No, no! They wouldn't dare to ask this of Dean. Sam told her about Dean being to hell and how he tortured souls. How Dean was carrying around the guilt and shame with him every day. She stepped closer to Dean and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned his eyes to her and she could see the fear forming on his face. He couldn't do this.

"Dean, you are our best hope." Castiel pleaded.

"No." Dean started shaking his head vigorously. "No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this."

Castiel looked away from Dean's pleading eyes to Raven. She was glaring at him, begging him with her eyes to not do this. He looked away; he couldn't bear the condemning and hurt light in her eyes.

"Castiel, please, you can't ask this of Dean." Raven begged.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel replied as he stepped closer to them.

The next moment Dean and Raven were standing in a warehouse. Uriel grabbed Raven by the arm and ripped her away from Dean's side.

"Hey, what the hell!" Dean yelled as he started towards Uriel. He didn't make it far before Castiel stepped in front of him. He glared back at Castiel.

"Cas, what's going on?"

"Dean, you have to understand…" Castiel began, but was interrupted by Uriel.

"Miss Woods here is our insurance that you will comply with our request."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he stared back at the smug look on the angel's face.

"If you refuse your co-operation I will be forced to convince you otherwise by doing a little torture of my own. " Uriel replied as he ran his fingers down Raven's cheek. "You wouldn't want me to scar this beautiful face and body, would you?"

Dean's face paled as his eyes darted to Raven. No, they wouldn't dare! He looked back at Castiel that was staring at Uriel with a perplexed look on his face.

"Uriel, why was I not informed of this." Castiel stated as he moved closer to the other angel. He could feel the panic building in his chest. He knew that Uriel would carry out his threat if Dean refused to interrogate Allastair and he would not be able to do anything to stop him. He had his orders and they were to follow Uriel's orders. His superiors have warned him that this will be his last chance; if he disobeyed he would be severely punished.

"Do you even have to ask, Castiel? Isn't it obvious?" Uriel growled.

Dean suddenly burst into laughter and their eyes darted back to him in confusion.

"You do realize she is protected by an archangel, huh junkless?" Dean offered with a smirk on his face. "And I would just love to so him smite your ass into the oblivion".

Uriel started back at Dean and a smile slowly formed on his face as he covered Raven's throat with his one hand, squeezing just hard enough for her to draw in a panicked breathe. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered loud enough so that Dean and Castiel could still hear. "Tell them who your so called archangel is. How he visits you in a dream, because he is too much of coward to show his face in the real world."

Raven stiffened in his grip. How did he know? Uriel shook her violently and screamed at her. "Tell them!"

"Gabe.. Gabriel." She stuttered as she noticed the shocked expressions on Castiel and Dean's faces.

"Yes, and believe me he won't lift a finger to stop me. He is wanted in heaven for abandoning his duties and would rather let you die at the hands of the angels, before taking the chance of being discovered." Uriel said and returned his gaze to Dean. "So you will go into that room and do as you are told or I will do as I please with her."

"Dean, it's alright. He can torture me all he want, but please don't do this." Raven begged. She couldn't let him go through with this, it would break him.

Dean stared back into her pleading eyes. She was willing to give herself to save him. No. He couldn't let her suffer the same pain and horror he did in hell. He dropped his eyes to the floor and clenched his fists.

"No!" Dean whispered and turned his gaze back to Uriel, defeated. "I will do it."

"No, Dean, please…" Raven started, but the next moment she was strapped to a rack, her mouth gaged. Uriel stared down at her with a triumphant grin on his face. Her eyes darted back to the other side of the room where Castiel and Dean stood.

"I want to speak to Cas alone." Dean stated as he dropped his gaze from where Raven was strapped to the rack.

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders." Uriel offered before he disappeared with the flutter of wings.

Dean slowly turned to Castiel that was still staring down at the floor.

"What the hell's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

Castiel looked up at Dean's questioning eyes. "My superiors have begun to question my sympathies."

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge." Castiel explained and Dean didn't miss the quick glance Castiel gave in Raven's direction before he continued. "They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"Judgment? Where was your so called judgment when you send Raven into that funeral home after us? Allistair had a fucking scythe against her throat. He threatened to hand her over to Lilith, to torture and rape her." Dean spat out, fuming over in anger.

Castiel's eyes jumped back to Raven with shock. "I.. I was told that she was needed to assist you in…"

Castiel was interrupted as Dean grabbed him by the collar of his coat. He stared back at the furious expression on Dean's face.

"You were using her as a distraction, just like your using her now to force me to do this. She could have been killed!" Dean hissed as he shoved Castiel back as he released his grip on the angel. "Believe me, you are not going to like what walks back out of that door."

Dean turned his back on the angel and ran his fingers through his hair. He just wanted to run the angel into the wall.

Castiel could feel the roller coaster of emotions flooding over him all at once, the guilt, confusion, fear, helplessness and shame. He felt betrayed by Uriel for withholding the fact that their superiors were going to use Raven to force Dean to torture Allastair. He didn't want Dean to do this, but he knew he couldn't idly stand by as Uriel tortured Raven either. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tight. He realized with shock that if he had to choose between them, it would be her. How was that even possible? A woman that he just met a few days ago, how did her welfare become so important to him in such a short time. His superiors were right with their assumptions. His emotions were leading him down a dangerous path. He opened his eyes and turned to Dean.

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this."

Dean closed his eyes for a second and Castiel didn't miss the look of utter dismay etched on his face before he turned to the door that Allistair was detained behind.

Dean opened the door and glanced back at Raven one last time before he closed the door behind him.

After a short period of silence the screams of Allastair filled the air. Castiel dropped his head to his chest. Raven struggled against the restraints around her wrists and ankles. She squeezed her eyes shut as she could feel the tears burning behind her eyelids in anger. How could Castiel let this happen? This was wrong, this was not what angels were supposed to do. She glanced back at Castiel that was still standing in the same spot. She had to get out of this restraints, she had to stop Dean before it's too late, before this destroyed him completely.

'Castiel!' She screamed through her mind in the hope that the angel would hear her.

Castiel turned to her as he heard her through the link they somehow shared. 'Ravenna?'

'Please, Castiel. You have to stop him.' She begged.

'I can't.' He answered as he looked away in disgrace.

'Can't or won't?' She screamed back at him. He could feel the accusation and frustration through the link.

'I have my orders. I … I have to obey.'

'Orders? Would God order you to let a righteous man torture? Wake up, Castiel, this is wrong and you know it!'

The lights suddenly began to flicker and a young woman with red hair appeared behind Castiel. Raven could see her wings; she must be the angel Anna that Dean and Sam helped a few months back.

"Anna." Castiel said as he turned around to face the other angel.

"Hello, Castiel."

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you."

"Somehow I don't think you'll try." Anna replied as she stepped closer to him. "Where's Uriel?"

"He went to receive revelation." Castiel offered as Anna peered through the glass of the door where Dean was torturing Allastair.

Anna looked over to Raven and turned back to Castiel with a stunned look on her face.

"Why are you letting Dean do this?" Anna asked, she pointed her hand in Raven's direction. "And why is the Woods girl here?

"He's doing God's work and my superiors considered it necessary to use Ravenna to ensure his co-operation."

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him and release her, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have." Anna pleaded.

Castiel stepped closer to Anna, turning his head to the side. "Who are we to question the will of God?"

"Unless this isn't his will."

"Then where do the orders come from?"

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him." Anna offered. "The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?"

Castiel dropped his eyes to the floor. Everything inside him screamed that this was wrong, but he had his orders and he had to follow them.

"What you're feeling? It's called doubt." Anna replied, laying her hand over his in an attempt to comfort him. "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still…"

Castiel's eyes shot up to Anna, he yanked his hand away from her and took a step back with an appalled expression on his face.

"I am nothing like you. You fell." He hissed. "Go!"

"Cas." Anna tried as she moved closer to him.

"Go!" He yelled turning his back on her.

Anna's head dropped to her chest in defeat. "I'll go, but I'm releasing her. You already got Dean to do you're dirty work."

He heard the flutter of wings and when he turned around, Raven was standing in front of him. He saw the disappointment etched on her face and a feeling of sheer guilt washed over him. He looked away as she started towards him.

"Castiel, she's right. Please stop this." Raven pleaded as she pressed her palm lightly against his chest.

Castiel stared down at her hand touching him. He couldn't breathe as unfamiliar emotions rushed through his body. Her touch alone left him completely defenseless. His eyes slowly travelled to her face, pausing at her slightly parted lips. He urged himself to fight the feelings that were running wild in his mind, pushing and willing him to surrender, to lose himself in her. He lifted his hand to her face, pressing it softly against her cheek. He brushed his thumb gently over her lips and moved his head down to hers, captivated entirely by the spell of her.

Raven stared back in shock at Castiel, unable to move as his face slowly leaned closer to hers. Her heart was racing against her chest as she realized that he was going to kiss her. She stared back into his blazing blue eyes filled with longing and wonder.

A dreadful feeling suddenly washed over her and her eyes darted to the door where Dean and Allastair were. Something was wrong, she could sense it. She pushed Castiel back and met his startled gaze as her own eyes filled with horror.

"Dean!" She breathed as she started for the door.

Castiel paused for a moment, still in a haze of what just almost happened. He swung around and rushed after Raven as the reason for her actions dawned on him.

They burst through the door to find Allistair pinning a blood covered Dean by the throat against the hexacle, Dean's feet dangling above the floor.

Castiel rushed forward snatching up Ruby's knife from the floor and charged for Allistair. Allastair swung around, dropping Dean's motionless body to the ground. Castiel lunged forward and plunged the knife into Allastair's heart, sparks of gold light emanating from the wound. A devilish grin formed on Allastair's face as he stared back at Castiel's surprised expression.

"Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today."

Castiel lifted his hand and twisted the knife with his powers, but Allastair only grunted in pain, pulled the knife out, tossed it aside and charged towards him.

Raven watched in horror as Castiel and Allastair began fighting. Her eyes darted to Dean and she rushed to his side, falling to her knees. His face was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Dean! Oh my God! Dean, please..!" She yelled. Dean's eyes fluttered open and a sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

"I… I started it. It's … all my fault." Dean gasped, before his eyes fluttered close and his body went limp.

"Dean! No, Dean, stay with me, please." Raven begged as she pressed her hand against his cheek. "Please God, don't let this happen!"

Rage and hatred filled her veins and her eyes snapped to Allaistar pinning Castiel against a pillar. She slowly stood up, her body trembling, a determent light in her eyes as she moved towards them.

"Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven." Allastair hissed placing his free hand against Castiel's head.

Allastair began chanting in Latin and a blue light appeared in Castiel's eyes and mouth. He was abruptly stopped as he was flung from Castiel. He pushed himself up from the floor and met the enraged gaze of Raven.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of your constant meddling." Allastair growled as he started towards her.

Raven blocked his attack as he lunged for her. She quickly pulled her fist back and aimed for his jaw. Allastair ducked and her intended blow missed him by an inch. He grabbed her by the wrist and flung her against the wall. Her head hit the wall with a sickening thud and she had to fight the darkness that was trying to overcome her. She could feel the warmth of her own blood as it ran down the side of her face. Allastair was on a roll and slammed her back into the wall, his fingers crushing her wind pipe.

"I think it's time to make good on my promise." Allistair hissed as he ripped Raven's jacket from her shoulder, pushing his body into hers. "I'm going to enjoy watching that pure soul of yours fade away as I take you and destroy you."

Castiel's heart stopped as he realized what Allistair's words meant.

"Noooo!" He yelled as he tried to push himself from the ground, but he was too weak. He watched in horror as Allastair pressed his mouth over Raven's.

Suddenly Allastair was thrown against the opposite wall by an invisible force. Raven slumped to the floor unable to focus on her surroundings as waves of nausea spilled over her.

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" Sam yelled as he walked into the room with his hand raised in front of him.

"Stupid pet tricks." Allastair chocked.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam insisted.

"You think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam stated and twisted his hand. Allastair's eyes rolled back in his head, turning white as he started to choke.

"How are the demons killing angels?"

"I don't know." Allastair choked out.

"Right." Sam replied as a twisted his hand more.

"It's not us. We're not doing it."

"I don't believe you." Sam yelled.

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand." Allastair groaned with a grin on his face. "Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can."

Sam stared back at the demon as a cruel look appeared on his face.

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill."

Castiel and Raven watched in shock and horror as gold light started to flare from inside Allastair as he screamed. The light faded and the body of the man Allastair possessed fell to the ground, dead.

The next day…

Raven was seated beside Dean's bed, staring down at his hand she was holding in hers. She was relieved that he was now able to breathe on his own. The doctor informed them that his condition was stable and that he just needed to rest to give his body time to heal. She closed her eyes and tried to force the images of the previous night out of her mind. They almost lost him and for what? She swallowed hard on the lump that was forming in her throat as tears started to burn behind her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes as she felt Dean's hand squeezing hers tight. Her eyes jumped to his face and she noticed him staring back at her, a faint smile on his lips.

"Dean." She whispered as she smiled back at him.

"Hey Ray." He croaked as he intertwined his fingers through hers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." He replied and a serious expression settled on his face. "Have I ever told you that the night I met you in that bar, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?"

A blush slowly formed on Raven's cheeks. Wow, okay, the pain medication was definitely messing with his head.

"No." She answered softly as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

Dean watched her play with a strand of her hair avoiding his eyes and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. He could never let anything happen to her, even if he had to face Allastair a hundred times to keep her safe, he would do it. When Uriel threatened to torture her he almost lost it and that's when he realized how much he cared for her.

"Well, now you know."

Castiel froze as he overheard the conversation between Dean and Raven where he stood in the door way. His eyes travelled down to their intertwined hands and he clenched his fist tight. Was Dean attempting to court her? A wave of anger washed over him. He had seen Dean with many women and knew that he saw them as a resource for his own pleasure. He stepped into the room and both Dean and Raven's eyes turned to him.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked and Raven didn't miss the slight irritation in his voice. She stared back at him in confusion, looks like he was back to his normal cold self.

"No thanks to you." Dean replied as he noticed Castiel staring down at Raven's and his hands that were still intertwined.

"You need to be more careful."

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap." Dean snapped back, not understanding why Castiel was acting so hostile towards him.

"That's not what I mean." Castiel sighed and glanced to Raven. "Uriel is dead."

Raven's eyes widened in shock.

"Was it the demons?" Dean asked shifting his position painfully.

"It was disobedience. He was working against us."

Silence fell over the room. Raven slowly got up and both men's eyes darted to her.

"I need some caffeine. I'll give Sam a call to let him know you're awake." Raven said. She leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Dean's cheek. "I'll see you later."

She met Castiel's confused stare for a second before she turned to the door.

Castiel and Dean watched her leave the room, both lost in their own thoughts concerning her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey guys! First a special shout out to Ghouly-Girl, thanks a million for your review, you made my week! Second – thank you so much for each and every one that read, followed and favorited. Third – So since this is gonna be a love triangle, and you already kinda know that Castiel and Dean have feelings for Raven, who do you think she is gonna fall for?

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Till next time! Lots of love!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing from Supernatural.

**Chapter 6 – Fall Down**

**Then:**

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap." Dean snapped back, not understanding why Castiel was acting so hostile towards him.

"That's not what I mean." Castiel sighed and glanced to Raven. "Uriel is dead."

Raven's eyes widened in shock.

"Was it the demons?" Dean asked shifting his position painfully.

"It was disobedience. He was working against us."

Silence fell over the room. Raven slowly got up and both men's eyes darted to her.

"I need some caffeine. I'll give Sam a call to let him know you're awake." Raven said. She leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Dean's cheek. "I'll see you later."

She met Castiel's confused stare for a second before she turned to the door.

Castiel and Dean watched her leave the room, both lost in their own thoughts concerning her.

**Now:**

Raven pushed the doors open and entered the lobby of the Sandover Bridge building where she had been working as a personal assistant for the past three weeks. She wore her favorite black mini skirt with matching jacket and her hair fell down her back in soft curls. A smile formed on her lips as she noticed her friend Sam Wesson waiting by the elevator. He worked at tech support on the same floor as her.

"Morning, Sam!"

"Hey, Ray." He greeted and smiled down at her as he waited for her to enter the elevator first.

"Wow, that was some party last night." She chuckled as the elevator doors closed.

"Yeah, it was great, but I think I enjoyed myself a little too much." Sam replied with a grin on his face.

"Well, I warned you about all that tequila shots. How many did you have?"

"One too many." He confessed and ran his fingers through his hair.

The elevator doors opened and a man dressed in a business suit entered. Sam winked at Raven and had to bite down on his lip to hold back the laughter as she turned red.

"Good morning, Mr. Smith." She greeted the man after she threw Sam a scowling look. She wished Sam would stop teasing her. Sam had the crazy idea that her boss, Dean Smith, had a crush on her. She would never admit to him that she thought her boss was quite the catch. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she met Mr. Smith's gaze.

"Good morning, Ms. Remington. Looking lovely as always." He replied while his eyes ran over her appreciatively. He was not one for mixing business with pleasure, but she was a pleasure he would gladly like to mix with.

He couldn't help to stare at her gorgeous body as she exited the elevator. She was the picture of perfection. He followed her down the hall and opened the door to the office they shared and waited for her to enter first, the smell of her perfume drifting lightly through the air as she passed him.

Raven settled behind her desk and started to check her e-mails. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed an e-mail from Sam Wesson. She double clicked to open it and rolled her eyes as she read it.

- S was so checking you out in the elevator! :-D –

S was Sam's code for referring to Mr. Smith. She shook her head as she clicked on reply.

- Ha ha, you're so funny. See you at lunch. –

She quickly closed the e-mail when Mr. Smith stepped into her office with some papers in his hands.

"Ms. Remington, would you please take these papers to Mr. Novak?" He asked as he handed the papers to her. Their fingers touched lightly and he paused for a few seconds as he met her gaze. His eyes drifted down to her soft lips, his heart racing in his chest.

"Yes, sir." Raven replied, staring back in his entrancing green eyes. She suddenly felt short of breath as a warm sensation ran from her fingers through her whole body where his fingers were touching hers.

A soft knock startled them back to reality and they looked up as Mr. Adler entered the room.

"Dean. Ravenna." Mr. Adler nodded in their direction.

"Good morning, Mr. Adler." She replied as she stood up from behind her desk. "I'll take these papers to Mr. Novak, Mr. Smih."

"Thank you, Ms. Remington." Dean replied. She quickly left the office and disappeared down the hall.

Raven let out a long sigh as she made her way to the tech support offices. What was going on with her? She was acting like a silly love-sick teenage girl around her boss. She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of her crazy thoughts.

She walked past the cubicles and couldn't resist the urge to whack Sam over the head when she past his cubicle.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam exclaimed with a surprised look on his face.

"That's pay back for earlier." She chuckled as she leaned against his desk.

"Hey, hot stuff. We still on for tonight?"

She rolled her eyes as she looked over at Ian that worked with Sam. "In your wildest dreams, Ian."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Ian shrugged and winked at her.

"So what are you doing down here." Sam asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Got some papers I have to give to Mr. Novak." Raven replied as she lifted her hand holding the papers.

Sam and Ian shared a quick glance before they burst into laughter. Raven punched Sam on the shoulder and wacked Ian over the head, glaring back at them.

"Really guys, stop with the teasing."

"I can't help it that Novak turns into a stuttering, clumsy anomaly whenever you're around." Sam chuckled.

"Speak of the devil." Ian said and nodded with his head in the direction of a man coming out of an office.

Raven's eyes darted over to the man dressed in a beige trench coat. He looked in her direction and when he noticed her standing next to Sam he almost tripped over his own feet. As he was trying to regain his balance he accidentally knocked over a vase of flowers standing on a table, flowers and water flying through the air.

Sam and Ian tried their best to contain their laughter and Raven couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips. She pulled herself together and walked over to Mr. Novak where he was desperately trying to arrange the flowers back in the vase.

"Mr. Novak, Mr. Smith asked me to give you these papers." She said as she held out the papers to him.

He looked down at the papers in her hand and then back to her. She smiled as his eyes met hers and she didn't miss the nervous expression on his face. He was really a sweet guy, little bit of a loner and on the quiet side, but he had the most amazing blue eyes.

"Uh.. Thank … thank you, Ms. Remington." He offered and took the papers from her hand and quickly made his way back to his office.

Raven shook her head before she turned around to make her way back to her office. She waved at Sam and Ian that was still laughing behind their hands as she passed them.

The rest of the day flew by and it was already dark outside when Raven made her way to her car parked in the underground parking. Raven took out her car keys from her purse and accidently dropped them on the ground. She bent down and cursed softly to herself as she picked it up. The next moment someone slammed her into the side of her car from behind. She let out a startled scream as panic washed over her.

"If you make another sound I'll cut you, bitch!" A male voice hissed into her ear, his hand around her throat choking her. She froze for a moment, but then instinct took over and she rammed her right elbow into his stomach. He let out a painful groan as she swung around to face her attacker just in time to block his next attack. A sharp burning pain rushed through her arm as she noticed the knife in his hand.

"Hey!" A familiar voice ripped through the air and the next instant her attacker went flying through the air. Her jaw dropped as she watched Mr. Novak punch the unknown man full in the face. The man dropped the knife and fled into the opposite direction. Novak turned to her and within a second he was by her side. He looked down at her hand clutching her right arm and shock washed over his face as he noticed the blood on her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he took her injured arm in his hands. She stared back into his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I'm… I'm okay." She breathed out as relieve washed over her.

"This cut looks deep. You're gonna need some stitches." He offered as he softly held her arm in his hands. "You need to be more careful."

Raven's eyes darted up at his last sentence. Wow! Déjà vu! She could have sworn that he had said the same thing to her before, but how was that possible? She stared back into his eyes, a frown slowly forming on her face. Why does something about this situation suddenly feel so familiar, like she had seen the same concerned light in his eyes before, felt his tender touch like this before? That couldn't be, right? She had only been working here for a short time and in that time she had only, maybe, spoke more than ten words with him.

His deep voice snapped her out of her puzzled thoughts.

"Ravenna? Are you sure you're alright? I can take you to the hospital if you want."

There it was again, the way he said her name. She was either losing her mind or she was suffering from blood loss. He pulled her into his chest, careful not to hurt her injured arm, and softly stroked her back in circling movements.

"Everything's going to be fine. You're just in shock. Come, let me take you in my car." He whispered as he pulled away from her. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his, the worried light in his eyes fading into longing and uncertainty. An image of the same blue eyes leaning closer to her rushed through her mind. What the hell was going on? Maybe he was right, she was going into shock and now she was imagining crazy things.

"Ravenna?" Another voice interrupted. She looked up in surprise to find Mr. Smith running over to them. Novak dropped his hands from her and turned to face Smith.

Dean looked down at Raven's arm and his heart stopped as he noticed the blood oozing out of a deep cut.

"What the hell happened here?" He exclaimed as his eyes filled with panic, darted from her to Novak.

"She was attacked by a mugger. She needs go to the hospital to get it checked out." Novak explained and Dean didn't miss the slight annoyance in his voice.

"I'll take her. It's on my way home." Dean offered as he took Raven by the shoulders and gently started to guide her in the direction of his car. Novak's arm shot out and he grabbed Dean by the shoulder, holding him back. Dean looked over at him with surprise, the look of resentment and distrust evident on Novak's face. A feeling of bewilderment rushed over Dean. His eyes darted to Novak's hand on his shoulder and he clenched his jaw tight, anger building in the pit of his stomach. What was this guy's problem?

"I said I'll take her." Dean hissed, glaring back at Novak.

Novak dropped his arm to his side, defeated. He looked on as Dean helped Raven into his car. Why did it trouble him so much to see her close to Dean? He turned around and slowly made his way to his own car, lost in confusing thoughts.

Two days later…

Raven stepped out of the elevator and stopped in her tracks as she noticed the police officers and a crowd of people standing near the bathrooms. A police officer was questioning Mr. Smith and she paled as she noticed the blood on his shirt. What the hell happened here while she was out running errands?

She searched the room and when she spotted Sam she quickly made her way to him.

"Sam, what's going on? Why is…" She stopped mid-sentence as the body bag on a gurney was rolled past them. Her hand shot to her mouth with shock and her eyes filled with horror. "Sam, who… who's body is that?"

"It's Ian."

"What?"

"He stuck a pencil into his own neck and…" Sam trailed off and he placed a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder.

"First Paul and now Ian?" She whispered and looked over at Mr. Smith starring in their direction, his face pale with a disconcerted expression.

"I know. Something weird is going on here." Sam added as he two stared back at Dean.

The officer questioning Dean gestured that he got all the information he needed and with a nod Dean made his way to them.

He paused by their side for a second.

"My office, now." He whispered in a low tone and with a quick glance around, he stomped of.

Sam and Raven shared a confused look and hesitantly followed him down the corridor.

When they entered his office he was busy buttoning up a clean shirt.

"Shut the door." He ordered and Raven closed the door behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, his eyes on Sam.

"I'm not sure I know." Sam answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Raven turned her attention to Sam, what was going on? What happened during the time she was at home recovering?

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean snapped with a perplexed look on his face.

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago." Sam shrugged, shifting his weight from his one foot to the other.

"All right. You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now…" He paused as a look of disbelieve came over his face.

Raven stared back at Sam and couldn't believe he shared that with Dean. She was an open-minded person, but Dean didn't look the type. Why was he even mentioning ghosts?

"Now what?" Sam gestured for him to continue.

"Now nothing. So you uh… started here three weeks ago just like me and Ms. Remington?"

Sam nodded and watched as Dean unscrewed a bottle and took a sip from it. Raven could tell from the face he pulled that it had to taste nasty.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?" Sam asked after a while.

Dean looked up startled and cleared his throat before he answered. "I don't know what I saw."

"Wait." Sam said and moved closer to Dean's desk. "Are you saying that… Did you see a ghost?"

Raven almost automatically whacked Sam over the head. Sam's overly active imagination was running away with him again.

"Sam, really?" She hissed as she placed her hand on his arm. Dean already looked freak out as hell after just witnessing a suicide and now Sam's blabbering about ghosts!

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck." Dean replied as he threw his arms in the air to emphasize his words.

"You did, didn't you?" Sam exclaimed with a surprised look on his face. "Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?"

"What?" Raven exclaimed and dropped into the nearest chair. Was Sam on something or did he just lose touch with reality?

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?" Dean replied in confusion.

Sam and Dean just stared at each other for a few seconds before they sat down in unison with baffled expressions.

Raven sat in total silence as she followed the conversation between the two. Sam explained how he thought his weird dreams somehow had a connection to his believe that they were really dealing with a ghost. Raven remembered him telling Ian and her about his dreams hunting ghosts, vampires and werewolves and also that she and Dean were by his side in his dreams. She always laughed it off and thought it was kinda creepy. Sam pulled some papers from his bag and showed it to Dean and her, explaining that the e-mail both Paul and Ian received to report to HR in room fourteen forty-four, was the connection that tied them together. Only HR was on the seventh floor so that was impossible.

"Should we go check this out?" Dean asked and looked from Sam to Raven.

"Are you guys serious?" Raven stated as her eyes darted between them.

"I am dying to check this out right now." Sam replied, excitement glowing in his eyes.

Raven let out a long sigh and followed the two men as they made their way to room fourteen forty-four. Could her week get any crazier?

As they made their way down the corridor a man started yelling. Sam and Dean rushed to the door, but it was locked. Sam lifted his knee and the next moment he kicked the door open.

"Whoa!" She and Dean uttered in surprise.

A man was pinned down by a shelf that had fallen on him. Sam and Dean hurried over to lift it off him. Raven's eyes widened in shock as an old man dressed in a suit appeared right in front of her. She let out a startled scream and the next moment she was flung against the wall to her right. The old man turned to Sam and Dean, flinging them both away from the man still on the ground. Lighting started to spark out of the old man's fingers as he reached for the man. Dean grabbed a wrench lying on a shelf close to him and swung at the old man and they watched in awe as he disappeared.

"How did you know how to do that?" Sam asked in surprise.

Dean shrugged his shoulder. "I have no fucking idea."

"Ow!" Raven groaned as she gripped the back of her head. "Son of a bitch!"

Dean quickly rushed over to her where she was still sitting on the ground. He pulled her up and she fell against his chest as dizziness washed over her.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked staring down at her with concern.

"Yeah… I… think so?" She stuttered as she stared back into his green eyes. A blush slowly crept up to her cheeks as she realized how close his handsome face was to hers. Her eyes darted to his lips and she nervously licked her own.

Dean watched as the confusion in her light green eyes faded and was replaced by aspiration. She was so close to him that he could feel the warmth her body emanated through her clothes against him. Her hands slowly moved upwards against his chest and he had to close his eyes for a second as desire washed over his whole body. He looked down at her soft lips and all he could think of and longed for was to capture her sweet mouth with his. He couldn't stop himself from leaning his head closer to hers, their lips only inches apart.

"Uhm…!"

Sam cleared his throat behind them and they shot apart instantly, Dean nervously rubbing the back of his head and Raven trying her best to smooth out the wrinkles on her skirt.

Sam had a hard time to hide the grin on his face. He was so right about these two having a crush on each other. He felt a little bad for interrupting their moment, but technically they still had a ghost to deal with. He glanced over at Dean and didn't miss the look of 'what-the-hell-dude' he gave him. He turned his back on them and chuckled softly, feeling both their eyes burning into his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I just love the tension between Dean and Cas. *evil laugh* Special thanks to Walkergirl23 and Ghouly-Girl for your reviews. You guys make me so happy! Thank you to all of you that took the time to read, follow and favorite. You inspire me to keep on writing. So next chapter – hunting a ghost, some more feels and lots of tension. Love you all!

PS: Don't know if any of you noticed, but each chapter is the name of one of my favorite songs, which kinda inspires me while written that specific chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing of Supernatural… sad but true.

**Chapter 7 – Live Your Life**

**Then:**

Dean watched as the confusion in her light green eyes faded and was replaced by aspiration. She was so close to him that he could feel the warmth her body emanated through her clothes against him. Her hands slowly moved upwards against his chest and he had to close his eyes for a second as desire washed over his whole body. He looked down at her soft lips and all he could think of and longed for was to capture her sweet mouth with his. He couldn't stop himself from leaning his head closer to hers, their lips only inches apart.

"Uhm…!"

Sam cleared his throat behind them and they shot apart instantly, Dean nervously rubbing the back of his head and Raven trying her best to smooth out the wrinkles on her skirt.

Sam had a hard time to hide the grin on his face. He was so right about these two having a crush on each other. He felt a little bad for interrupting their moment, but technically they still had a ghost to deal with. He glanced over at Dean and didn't miss the look of 'what-the-hell-dude' he gave him. He turned his back on them and chuckled softly, feeling both their eyes burning into his back.

**Now:**

They all decided to go to Dean's apartment after their little run in with the ghost and as soon as they entered the lounge, Raven plopped down on the couch. Ghosts are real? What the F?

She followed Dean and Sam's conversation in silence. Sam was right, although it seemed crazy as hell, she also shared the feeling that there was somehow something more to their life than sitting behind a desk every day. She looked down at her grey pencil skirt and couldn't shut out the image of her being more of a jeans and combat boots girl. She had to admit to herself that her life was boring and she never felt so alive when the ghost threw her against the wall. Yeah, it hurt, but the adrenaline rush she experienced was invigorating.

"Guys! I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters." Dean exclaimed and gestured for them to come closer.

Sam and Raven looked at the website of the Ghostfacers on the laptop's screen. They even had instructional videos on how to deal with the supernatural. Dean clicked on one and two men wearing lab coats appeared on the screen.

"We know why you're watching. You've got a problem. A ghost problem." They all shared a quick look, before they returned their attention back to the screen.

The Ghostfacers seemed to know what they were talking about and after following their instructions the three newbies figured out, with a little research of their own, whose ghost they were dealing with - P.T. Sandover. He died in 1916 and devoted his life to his work and Office 1444 was considered to be the heart of the company's operations. Sandover was a difficult person to work for due to his exceptionally high standard of quality and aim for perfection. In Raven's eyes a royal pain in the ass. His legacy was so impressive, dominating the industry with the scale and scope of its projects. It was stated that he was the company and his very blood pumped through the building. The first suicides started in 1929 and brought the total to seventeen up to Ian, definitely suspicious. The most interesting fact was that the building wasn't always that high and only had fourteen floors and room 1444 was Sandover's office, the room which Paul and Ian visited before they went coo coo for Cocopuffs .

They learned from the Ghostfacers that the remains of the ghost had to be salted and burned in order to kill it. Sandover was cremated so his ghost had to be linked by genetic material, but who said it was gonna be all smooth sailing.

"Okay, so we go back and take care of this ghost ourselves?" Dean asked as he shoved two iron pokers and containers with salt into a duffel bag.

"I wonder what people would think if I added 'Ghost Hunter Extraordinaire' to my résumé?" Raven said with a smile on her face, excitement glowing in her eyes.

"No way. You're staying right here." Dean ordered pointing his finger to her.

"Excuse me, but you're not the boss of me. I'm going and…"

"No! This is way too dangerous. Let the men handle this, Sweetheart." Dean interrupted. "And technically I am your boss."

Sam watched as Raven paled and then turned red, her hands jumped to her hips and she stared daggers back at Dean. Oh boy, she was royally pissed and he braced himself for what was to follow. The image of the same fuming Raven standing in front of Dean suddenly flushed through his mind. Did he have a dream of a familiar situation?

"I've got news for you, you chauvinist pig! I'm going and you can't stop me!" Raven hissed and stepped right up to Dean.

Dean stared down into her eyes flashing with anger, the determent look on her face daring him to try to stop her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her, but he didn't want to see her get hurt again. He almost had a heart attack when Sandover flung her against the wall earlier. Why did she have to be one of those stubborn ass types? And why the hell did she have to look so god damn sexy when she was angry? He didn't know how it happened, but the next moment he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. For a brief second her lips just froze under his, but then he was the one shocked as her lips parted and she returned the kiss with the same burning fever. He got lost in her as their tongues collided in a dance of desire and wonder. But his feeling of euphoria was short lived as she suddenly pushed herself away from him and slapped him hard across the cheek. His hand jumped to his now burning cheek and he stared down at her as confusion and shock washed over her face.

The next moment she pushed past him, grabbed her purse from the couch and ran to the door throwing it open and disappeared down the corridor.

Dean looked over at Sam that was staring at him dumbfounded.

"Dude, that was intense." Sam said and chuckled as he noticed the red bruise appearing on Dean's cheek. "I kinda like your method of persuasion, but I'm not willing to put it to the test very soon. That had to hurt."

"Shut up! Let's go gank ourselves a ghost." Dean scowled and grabbed the duffel bag from the table. He would call Raven once they were on their way to the Sandover building. He doubted that she would join them now after what just happened. He smiled to himself as he thought back to the kiss they just shared and secretly hoped that it will be the first of many.

Raven stormed out of Dean's apartment building. She had never been so mad in her life. How dare he tell her what to do or have the audacity to just kiss her like that? They can go and gank their ghost alone and if Dean got seriously hurt in the process, she could care less. She was done with all of this, done working at that stupid job, done walking in uncomfortable heels, and just to emphasize her feelings, she stopped in her tracks and kicked out her heels, not even bothering to pick them up as she stormed off again. She wasn't even going to go to work tomorrow, she will just send Mr. Adler an e-mail to inform him that she quit.

Raven was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see the person coming towards her before it was too late and she bumped into a strong chest. She snapped out of her daze and the first thing she noticed was the beige trench coat she was gripping in her hands. She looked up into the familiar blue eyes and her heart skipped a beat, his hands gripped on her upper arms. His eyes travelled down and stopped at her bare feet for a few seconds before he stared back at her again with a surprised and confused look on his face.

"Ravenna?"

"Mr. Novak?"

"I am Castiel." He corrected and Raven blinked her eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"My name is Castiel. Novak is my vessels name." He explained.

"You're what?" Raven exclaimed. What the hell was he talking about? Was everyone around her going bananas?

"I am an angel of the Lord and I am using Novak as my vessel to walk amongst the humans on earth."

Raven's jaw dropped and for a moment she was to dumbstruck to say anything.

"Wow, buddy, I don't know what you're on, but…" She was interrupted as Castiel suddenly placed two fingers to her forehead. A wave of energy rushed through her body and all her memories flushed before her eyes. She took in a sharp breath and had to tighten her hold on him as her vision returned to normal and dizziness washed over her. She was back in her motel room.

"Castiel? What the hell?"

"Zachariah put you three in an alternative reality and…"

"Who is Zachariah?" Raven interrupted and she frowned in disgust as she looked down at the clothes she was wearing.

"Zachariah is one of my douche brothers." Another voice explained and their heads simultaneously snapped to the man leaning against the wall with a lollipop in his hand.

"Gabriel." Castiel whispered in astonishment.

"Hey, little bro. Long time no see." Gabriel said and winked when he looked over to Raven. "Hey, Cupcakes. Miss me?"

Raven was unable to utter a word. Was she dreaming again? She quickly pinched her right arm and when she felt the pain she sank down on the bed. No, this was real and the stupid angels once again messed with her mind.

"What are you doing here, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, his head slightly turned to the side and a frown on his face.

"Just checking in on the most beautiful girl in the world and maybe ask her out on a date?" Gabriel replied with a huge grin. Gabriel chuckled as he watched Castiel's face pale slightly and Raven rolling her eyes. "So what do you say, Cupcakes? You, me, a romantic little restaurant in Paris and slow dancing all night long?"

"Gabriel, it is not safe for you here. Zachariah is close by." Castiel said feeling uncomfortable with the way his brother was staring at Raven. Gabriel has enjoyed the company of many female humans over the centuries and he knew they found his brother charming and irresistible. He glanced down at Raven and saw the small smile plucking at the corner of her mouth. Panic rushed over his heart. Was she falling for his brother's inevitable magnetism?

"Tell Zachariah he can bite me. I should actually tear him a new one for toying with my charge without my say so. But anywho, that's beside the point." Gabriel said and stepped closer to them. "Since some of my idiot brothers keep on insisting to drag me back to heaven screaming, I thought it would be best to share my guardianship with my favorite little bro." Gabriel reached out to both of them and placed his hands on each of their shoulders before he continued. "So Cas you just got yourself an upgrade to guardian angel." With that a bright white light shone from Gabriel's hands and Raven leaned forward as a strange feeling washed over her.

Castiel let out a groan as his brother's energy entered him. He could feel as his brother branded him with the mark of guardian and the link between him and Raven opened completely. He had to grip his brother's arm as her emotions rushed through the link to him.

"Well, that's all the time I have." Gabriel said as he lifted his hands from them. He leaned down to Raven and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "See you soon, Cupcakes. And call me when you wanna go on our hot date." He wiggled his eyebrows seductively at her before he turned to Castiel. "Take care of her, little bro. She's very special."

Gabriel raised his hand and with a snap of his fingers he was gone. Castiel and Raven stared at the empty space for a few seconds before they turned to each other. Their eyes met and they didn't know who was more surprised with what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Gabriel's back! I just had to bring him into this chapter. I missed him too much! Special thanks to ritournelle for your review. You made my day! Thank you to all that made the time to read, follow and favorite. You will never know how much I appreciate it and how much it inspires me to update even faster. Thanks a million, you guys rock!

So next chapter – the loveable Chuck and a special guest appearance of one of my other favorite characters. Can you guess who?

Take care! Love to all!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing… *cries* I just want to apologize for only updating now. Was a hectic week and didn't have time to write. Hope this will be okay, will try to make the chapters longer. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 – You bring me joy**

**Then:**

"Well, that's all the time I have." Gabriel said as he lifted his hands from them. He leaned down to Raven and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "See you soon, Cupcakes. And call me when you wanna go on our hot date." He wiggled his eyebrows seductively at her before he turned to Castiel. "Take care of her, little bro. She's very special."

Gabriel raised his hand and with a snap of his fingers he was gone. Castiel and Raven stared at the empty space for a few seconds before they turned to each other. Their eyes met and they didn't know who was more surprised with what just happened.

**Now:**

Sam Winchester pushed his fingers through his hair. He glanced over at his brother Dean that was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of the Impala and humming along with a song playing at full blast on the radio. It's been two days since they were brought back from the alternative reality Zachariah put them in. Two days of constant fighting and bickering between Dean and Raven. He only had some peace of mind when they were in their separate motel rooms or when Dean and Raven were not in the same proximity. Being stuck on the road with them was the worst. Dean's latest trick was to play his rock music at full volume to drown out any snide remarks from Raven. All this because of a stupid kiss and a slap in the face. He didn't know why they couldn't just admit that they were somehow attracted to each other and get it over with, but that would never happen since they both were too stubborn and too proud.

Raven let out a long sigh as they pulled up in front of the Comic bookstore. If she had to listen to one more of Dean's rock cassettes she was going to throw up. She was so sick of his smart-ass attitude that she could kill him in his sleep. She hated herself for kissing him back, because now he was constantly throwing it in her face that she liked it. Yes, she was attracted to him, but she would never admit that to anyone. He was the bad boy type, the type your mother warned you to stay away from, the type that just stayed around until they got what they wanted and then they disappeared, leaving you with a broken heart. The proverbial rebel without an cause. Zachariah better steer clear from her for this was his entire fault for messing with their minds. She jumped out of the Impala and followed Sam and Dean into the bookstore. They were dressed in their FBI outfits and were investigating a possible haunting in the building.

The man behind the counter looked up as Sam cleared his throat and they held up their fake FBI badges.

"Uh… Can I help you?"

"Sure hope so. Agents De Young, Shaw and Scully." Dean replied and didn't miss the scowling look on Raven's face. "Just need to ask you a few questions."

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam asked as he shoved his fake badge back into his coat.

"Like what?" The man behind the counter asked with a frown on his face.

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights." Dean offered.

"U, I don't think so. Why?"

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?" Sam added.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" The man asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?" Sam continued.

A big grin appeared on the man's face. "I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked as he shared a confused look with Sam.

"You're fans." The man said now practically glowing with excitement.

"Fans of what?" Sam asked feeling as confused as his brother looked.

"What is 'LARPing'?" Dean muttered as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Live-action-Role-play." Raven said as she rolled her eyes at Dean.

"And pretty hardcore, too." The man added with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean stated with a frown.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called?" The man said snapping his fingers to try and remember. Uh… Supernatural. Two guys, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, and vampires. What are their names? Uh… Steve and Dirk. Uh, Sal and Dane?"

"Sam and Dean?" Sam offered.

"That's it!" The man exclaimed with a pleased look on his face.

"You're saying this is a book?" Dean asked confused. What was this guy talking about?

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." The man explained as he made his way over to a table labeled 'Bargain Bin', followed by Sam and Dean.

"Let's see. Um… Ah. Yeah." The man said and pulled out a book and handed it to Dean. "That's the first one, I think."

Dean looked down at the book in his hand and turned it over and started to read out aloud.

"Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths."

"Give me that." Sam said as he grabbed it out of Dean's hand. "We're gonna need all the copies of 'Supernatural' you've got."

A few hours later…

Raven flipped through the pages of one of the Supernatural books she picked up amongst the rest strewn on the motel bed. Dean was seated on the other bed flipping through a book with a frown on his face and Sam was seated in front of his laptop searching the internet for more information on Carver Edlund and the Supernatural series.

"This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean said as he flipped another page.

"Quick, hand me a knife!" Raven exclaimed and dropped the book she had in her hands and covered her eyes.

"What!" Sam exclaimed in surprise as he looked over at Raven rocking back and forth on the bed.

"I need to stab out my eyes!" She muttered through her fingers.

"Why?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because I almost read a sex scene between you and some girl called Cassie!" Raven exclaimed.

"What? You feeling a little jealous?" Dean replied with a huge grin on his face.

Raven dropped her hands and gave Dean a death glare.

"I'm not your type. I'm not inflatable." Raven said and chucked a book at him. Dean just ducked in time and the book hit the wall behind him with a loud thud.

"Screw you!" Dean hissed, glaring back at her.

"Aw, did I step on your poor little bitty ego?" Raven smiled.

"Guys, please, can you concentrate on this and stop fighting for five freaking minutes?" Sam pleaded and stared back at Dean and Raven that looked like they were about to go for each other's throats again.

"Okay." Raven breathed and turned her attention to Sam. "So what have you got?"

"They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in'05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one – 'No Rest For The Wicked'." Sam said as he turned his laptop towards Dean and Raven displaying the web site listing the books. "End with you going to hell."

"I reiterate. Freaking insane." Dean exclaimed as he started browsing the site. "Check it out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says 'the demon story line is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic'. Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it."

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better." Sam stated as he leaned back in his chair. Raven placed her elbows on his shoulders and leaned over him to get a closer look.

"There are 'Sam girls' and Dean girls' and – what's a 'slash fan'?" Dean said with a frown on his face.

"As in… Sam-slash-Dean. Together." Sam explained with a disgusted look on his face.

"Like, together together?" Dean asked and Sam only nodded to confirm his suspicion.

Raven couldn't control herself anymore and she burst into laughter.

"What? You think it's funny? We're brothers!" Dean exclaimed as he squinted his eyes at Raven.

"It's hilarious! This whole thing is hilarious. How does some guy just randomly write the story of your lives? It's just insane." Raven said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know, but Sam and me? That's just sick." Dean said and shut the laptop with a disgusting look on his face. "We got to find this Carver Edlund."

"Yeah, that might not be so easy. There's no tax records, no known address. Looks like 'Carver Edlund' is a pen name."

"Then we go visit his publisher." Dean said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, enjoy, I'm going to take a long warm shower, jump in bed and watch some TV." Raven said as she grabbed her jacket from the bed and started for the door.

"Yeah, guess you could do with some beauty sleep. You look like shit or is that the new style now?" Dean said with a sly smile on his lips.

"You know, Dean, not all men are annoying, some are dead." Raven said without bothering to turn around before she closed the door behind her.

Sam punched his brother on the shoulder. "Really, dude?"

Thirty minutes later…

Raven stepped out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. The TV was playing softly in the background as she dropped the towel on her bed and reached for her hairbrush. A dreadful feeling suddenly washed over her and she swung around, almost dropping the brush in her hands as she noticed the man in a black suit sitting comfortably in a chair, staring at her with a contemplating look on his face.

"Hello, love." He smiled, his British accent evident, his voice as smooth as silk. "My, you are a lovely little thing." He continued as his eyes traveled over her body. "Especially in that hot little number. How did you know black is my favorite color?"

Raven dived over the bed and pulled out her 9 mm from under her pillow and aimed it at the demon's heart, ready to pull the trigger if he made another move.

"Really, love? That will not kill me, just hurt my feelings." He replied as he placed his hands in the air. "I'm not here to cause problems, just curious to see what the fuss is all about."

"Who are you?" Raven hissed not taking her eyes of the demon with the smug look on his face.

"Crowley's the name, King of the Crossroads the title." He said as he dropped his arms and crossed his legs.

"What are you doing in my room and how the hell did you find me?" Raven said as she pressed herself up in a sitting position, not taking her eyes off him.

"Let's just say I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"What do want?" Raven said as she narrowed her eyes and added. "You do know curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"Love, you know as well as I do that nothing you do to me or I do to you will work. I mean, my powers are useless around you and besides, holy water and an exorcism spell are not that effective on me." He said as he leaned forward with a grin on his face. "However if that barrier was lifted I would definitely not be so foolish to be in the same room as you."

Raven slowly lowered the gun in her hand with a confused look on her face. Why did it seem that everyone knew about this 'barrier' in her mind and what it meant, beside her?

"That's better." He said as he leaned back in his char. "By the look on your face, I guess you don't have the faintest clue what I'm going on about?"

Raven shook her head slowly from side to side at a loss for words.

"Well, love, you are in for a big surprise, but I have to add that the process to reach your full potential will be very painful and, well fatal."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked as she stared back at him.

"Ask your little guardian archangel. He was the one to orchestrate this whole pointless endeavor."

Crowley stared up at the sealing and hastily got out of his chair.

"Got to love you and leave you now, love. We'll chat again soon." And with that he disappeared into thin air before Raven's eyes.

Her eyes dropped to the gun she was still holding in her hand. She gripped the handle tighter as a wave of anger washed over her. Why did Gabriel find it necessary to put a barrier up in her mind and why didn't he tell her about it or why he did it? Ever since she crossed paths with the Winchesters and angels her life only got more complicated and she hated this feeling of despair that grew every time she learned something more about herself. She had the sickening feeling in her stomach, that whatever was going to happen in the future, she was not going to like it one little bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Crowley was in the house! Special thanks to Ghouly-Girl, DeansGirl25 and Guest for your awesome reviews. So thrilled that you enjoyed it. Thank you also to everyone that read, followed and favorited. I will try my best to update sooner, I promise. Take care and love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing of Supernatural.

**Chapter 9 – If I Lose Myself**

Raven leaned against the Impala parked across the street from Chuck Shurley's rundown house. The brothers managed to somehow wring his real name and address out of his publisher. That they were unimpressed by the current situation was an understatement. She watched as Dean rang the doorbell and after a few seconds a man dressed in sweatpants, t-shirt and a bathrobe opened the door. He looked like he just got out of bed with his scruffy beard and messy hair. She couldn't make out the conversation, but from the look on Chuck's face she knew he was not buying what the brothers were selling. Chuck slammed the door in their faces, but Dean managed to shove his foot in the way and she couldn't help but grin at the fearful look on Chuck's face. The poor guy looked so nervous. After a while Dean got him to follow them to the Impala. Chuck's eyes darted around anxiously as he stopped alongside Dean at the back of the Impala. He noticed her and surprise spread across his face.

"Hey." Raven greeted with a smile.

"Uhm… hey." Chuck offered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Dean opened the boot of the Impala and as Chuck took in the arsenal in the hidden compartment, his expression changed to horror.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck stuttered taking a step back.

"Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs." Dean explained and showed Chuck the tin filled with all their fake IDs.

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans." Chuck said nervously as he run his fingers through his hair. "That's, that's awesome. So, I… I think I've got some posters in the house."

Chuck turned around and started for his house.

"Chuck, stop." Dean said as he reached out and grabbed Chuck by the arm.

"Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me." Chuck pleaded cowering away from Dean in fear.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asked.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?" Chuck asked in surprise.

"The question is how do you." Dean offered as he let go of Chuck's arm.

"Because I wrote it?" Chuck said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You kept writing?" Sam asked through narrowed eyes.

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that… Did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam and…" Dean waved his hand in the direction of Raven still leaning against the Impala. "That's Raven Woods."

Chuck's eyes darted from Dean to Sam and then lingered awhile on Raven.

"The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote them down." Chuck whispered astonished. He looked over at Raven again before continuing. "And I started to write you into the story about a month ago. I need a drink."

With that Chuck started towards his house followed by the three hunters.

Chuck's house was a mess with empty bottles of alcohol and papers everywhere. Chuck took a glass and poured himself a large whiskey and gulped it down. He put the glass down on the kitchen table and turned around and let out a groan as he noticed the three staring at him.

"Oh! Oh, you're still there."

"Yup." Dean confirmed.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god." Chuck said as he pushed his fingers through his hair uneasily.

"You're not a god." Sam snorted.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through… The physical beatings alone." Chuck said with a devastated expression on his face.

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean offered and Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica." Chuck turned to Raven. "And you… you had to watch your father get killed by a demon at the age of 12. You… you were just a child."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Raven offered with a sad smile.

"Oh my god. All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for… entertainment." Chuck continued and slumped down in a chair gripping his head with his hands.

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean said in an effort to calm Chuck.

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing… if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass." Chuck complained shaking his head in despair.

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean exclaimed and Chuck flinched back at Dean's loud tone.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam offered and gave Dean a contemplating glare.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard." Chuck said and dropped his hands in his lap.

"It seems that somehow, you're just… focused on our lives." Sam said.

"Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean asked as he took a few steps closer to Chuck.

Chuck's head snapped up and shock washed over his face.

"Holy crap."

"What?" Sam and Dean exclaimed in unison.

Chuck jumped up and rushed to his desk and grabbed some pages that were resting next to his computer.

"The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Sam asked with a frown on his face.

"It's very Vonnegut." Chuck explained as his eyes darted between Sam and Dean.

Dean stared back at Chuck intently before he dared to ask his question.

"Slaughterhouse-Five Vonnegut of Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?"

Sam looked over at Dean with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Dean asked defensively and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's, uh, Kilgore Trout Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house… confronted by my characters." Chuck said and looked down at the pages in his hand unbelievably.

The next day…

They were all back at Chuck's place looking for more answers on how Chuck strangely knew exactly what they were going do or say next. Raven was secretly relieved that the manuscript didn't mention the surprise visit she got from the King of the Crossroads. She was not ready to share that with the brothers. She was tired of all the unanswered questions surrounding her and if it meant that she had to use Crowley to get some straight answers, than why not. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Dean would probably throw a fit, but she needed this and he would never understand.

Dean went through the pages Chuck gave them the previous day and after he shared it with Sam and Raven, they were all even more confused about the whole state of affairs.

Chuck was nervously pacing and it looked as if he was building up the courage to tell them something. He was holding more pages in his hand and Raven got the funny feeling that whatever he was about to share with them, was not good.

"Chuck, did you write another chapter?" Raven asked not able to handle the smothering silence in the room anymore.

Chuck stopped in his tracks and looked over at them.

"This was all so much easier before you were real."

"We can take it, just spit it out." Dean offered.

"You two especially are not gonna like this." Chuck said as he pointed to Dean and Raven with his hand holding the pages.

"I didn't like hell." Dean groaned and stalled himself for what was coming.

Raven only stared back at the nervous guy with a frown on her face.

After another few seconds of silence Chuck finally seemed to be able to talk again.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam and Raven."

"Coming to kill them?" Dean asked taking a step towards Chuck.

Dean took a quick glance at Raven and saw her pale slightly. The memories of Allistair threatening her with the plans Lilith had with her, running through her mind.

"When?" Sam insisted after the meaning of Chuck's words sank in.

"Tonight." Chuck whispered.

"What?" Raven exclaimed as a feeling of horror settled in her stomach.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asked sharing a look with his brother.

Chuck sat down on his chair and put on his glasses and looked down at the page he was holding.

"Uh… let's see, uh. Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion. Outside Raven was ambushed by two of Lilith's most fierce and ruthless minions. They overpowered her with ease and dragged her away to meet her inevitable fate later by the hands of Lilith herself."

Sam started to laugh and Dean and Raven looked at him with surprise.

"You're kidding us, right?" Sam asked with an implausible look on his face.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked with a baffled look.

"You don't? I mean, come on. Fiery demonic passion? Raven being overpowered by two demons? That's just crazy!" Sam offered throwing his hands in the air.

"It's just a first draft." Chuck offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl." Dean said holding up his hands.

"No, uh, this time she's a 'comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana." Chuck stated as he removed his glasses.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after that?" Dean asked as he let out a sigh.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam said staring at his brother's worried face.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean asked glaring back at Sam.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so… I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream. It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I… I can't stop it, really." Chuck explained and slumped back in his chair.

"You can't seriously believe…" Sam began was rudely interrupted by Dean.

"Humor me."

Chuck held out the manuscript to Dean that took it with a surprised look on his face.

"I knew you were gonna ask for that." Chuck offered with a nervous smile.

They left Chuck's house and after much debate Dean was determined to leave town to avoid their predicted encounter with Lilith. Raven listened in silence as Sam tried to convince his brother that this could be their one chance to finally end Lilith and the breaking of the seals. She agreed with Sam on that. When they got near the only bridge in and out of town, they were stopped by a police officer that informed them that the bridge was out and that they would have to spend the night in town. To say that Dean was disappointed in the strange turn of events was an understatement. Dean turned the Impala around and after a few minutes' drive he parked in front of a diner and got out without a word.

Sam and Raven shared a quick glance and followed him inside and joined him at the table he sat down at.

Dean studied the manuscript for what seemed like the tenth time for Raven. She looked down at the menu in her hand.

"Hey, this could be a good thing. I mean, if this puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path." Dean said.

"And how are we going to do that, Mr. Intelligent?" Raven asked as she peered over her menu at Dean.

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left…"

"Then we go right."

"Exactly. We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. No research for you two…" Dean said and pointed to Sam and Raven.

"No bacon cheeseburger for you." Sam interrupted and Raven let out a giggle before she added. "And no pie."

Dean glared at them both and disappointment was written all over his face.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else."

Raven looked up as the waitress approached their table and ordered a bacon cheeseburger and slice of cherry pie just to taunt Dean. From the look he gave her it was definitely working.

When Sam noticed the look Dean was giving Raven he couldn't help but laugh. He ordered a cob salad and Dean a veggie tofu burger. After the waitress left to get their food he turned to Dean.

"This whole thing's ridiculous."

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean asked with a serious look on his face. He knew Sam was not going to drop it.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is." Sam snorted and took a sip from his beer.

"Right. Cause something like that can never happen."

Sam felt the anger building in side him as he realized what his brother was insinuating. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So?"

"So… we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she is – this is an opportunity." Sam said as he leaned forward on the table on his elbows.

"Are you.." Dean started, but was interrupted by Raven.

"Dean, this is our opportunity to stop Lilith. One we may not get again." Raven offered and noticed Dean's face pale slightly at first then turn red as he tried to hold back his anger. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a few seconds before responding.

"It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"It frustrates me when you'd rather hide like a coward than fight." Raven hissed through clenched teeth, leaning closer to Dean.

"It frustrates me that you always have to be so stubborn and go against me on everything. We are in this as a team and going up against Lilith is off the table. So, end of discussion." Dean growled as he slumped back in his chair.

Raven clenched her fists and jumped up from her chair. She was not going to sit around and let Dean Winchester tell her what to do and what not.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean exclaimed as he stared back in Raven's furious eyes.

"I'm going back to the motel, because I have just had it up to here with you." Raven spat out as she laid her index finger on her forehead before she continued. "And if you try to stop me I'll not be hold accountable for my actions."

Raven grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the diner. Dean started to get up from his chair, but Sam's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Dean, just let her go. Let her calm down." Sam pleaded and Dean slumped down in his chair again.

He clenched his jaw as he fought back the urge to run after Raven to shake some sense into her. Why was she so eager to put herself in danger again? Why couldn't she see that he only wanted to protect her and keep her save? Damn, she was driving him crazy, slowly but surely.

Raven stopped in her tracks as she took in her surroundings. She was in a park and starring at a pond with swans swimming around lazily. She was so angry at Dean that she didn't realize where she was storming of too. She just wanted to get enough distance between them. She was sick and tired of him always bossing her and Sam around. He was treating them like children, like they were unable to make their own decisions. She folded her arms over her chest and let out a long sigh.

A tinkling sensation ran down her spine and she heard the soft flutter of wings behind her. She didn't need to turn around for she knew it was Castiel. Ever since Gabriel marked him as her guardian angel she could somehow sense when he was close. She hadn't seen him since that day and wondered why he was there.

"Hello Cas." She said and turned around to face him.

"Hello Ravenna." The angel greeted and stared back at her with his head slightly turned to the side, a frown forming on his forehead. "You are upset? What happened?"

Raven dropped her eyes and stared at her shoes. She shook her head before she answered. "It's nothing of import. So, what brings you here?"

She could see Castiel stepping closer to her from the corner of her eye. He stopped right in front of her and lifted her chin with his fingers to force her to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me why you are upset." Castiel whispered with concern filled eyes. He didn't like to see her like this. She was tense and the small smile on her lips didn't reach her eyes.

"Everything is a mess ever since Zachariah dropped us into that alternative reality. Dean's acting like a real jerk after what happened and we're constantly fighting over the smallest things." Raven blurted out feeling relieved that she could finally share her thoughts with someone else.

"What happened between you and Dean?" Castiel asked as he felt the different emotions roll off Raven through the link. He could sense that it was not only the constant fighting between her and Dean that was upsetting her to this extent. There was something else and he had a feeling that he was not going to like it.

Raven dropped her eyes and stared at his tie before she answered. "Dean kissed me."

Castiel's heart stopped and he dropped his arms to his sides. Dean kissed her. He balled his fists in anger. All he wanted to do right now was to punch Dean to a bloody pulp. He shouldn't be so surprised for he could sense from the beginning what Dean's true intentions was every time Raven was in the same room with them. He could see it in the way Dean looked at Raven with eyes filled with desire and want. The same way Dean looked at the women he picked up in bars.

"Cas? Cas, are you alright?" Raven asked as she gently shook his shoulder. Castiel looked ready to smite the entire town and she wondered if it was such a good idea that she told him about the kiss. What if he smites Dean? Fear washed over her and she placed her hand on his cheek to force him to look at her.

"Cas, it was just a stupid kiss. It didn't mean anything." She explained as she stared back into his blazing blue eyes. Slowly the anger seeped out of his eyes and she could feel him relax slowly.

"It didn't mean anything?" Castiel asked as he stared down in her worried eyes. She was so close to him and he could feel small sparks of electricity running from her hand touching his cheek, through his whole body. He reached up and softly rubbed her cheek with his thumb, his eyes glued to her slightly parted lips. All he could think of was how her lips would feel under his. He knew it was wrong to even think about it. Wrong to be so close to her. Wrong to touch her so intimately. But he wanted it so bad as his heart raced against his chest. He didn't want to fight the feelings bubbling to the surface anymore. He didn't care about the consequences anymore. If this was the last thing that he ever did he would gladly die with the memory of her lips against his. Without any further hesitance he pulled her closer to him and closed the distance between their lips.

Raven froze as she felt Castiel's lips pressed against hers. She wanted to push him away, but the feelings his lips awakened in her, left her paralyzed. She could feel his energy rushing through her body and she wondered if he could hear her fast beating heart. This was wrong on so many levels, but deep inside she wanted it just as bad as him. He lifted his head and stared down at her with eyes filled with amazement and content. Without a second thought she pulled his head down to her again and kissed him back. At first his lips just froze under hers, but as she slipped her tongue over his bottom lip he opened his lips and to her surprise deepened the kiss even more. Her knees buckled slightly under her and she was glad he was holding her so tightly. His kiss was compelling and like something she had never felt before. It felt as if she was drifting amongst the clouds, weightless and safe.

"Wow, little bro! Way to go!" A voice suddenly said behind them and they jumped apart instantly staring back at Gabriel with a mischievous grin on his face, guilt evident on her and Castiel's faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope all is going well with you guys. Thanks a million for all that have read, followed and favorite. You guys rock!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing of Supernatural.

**Chapter 10 – Nothing Else Matters**

Raven stared back at the smug look on Gabriel's face. He was enjoying every second of the awkwardness hanging in the air between her and Castiel. What the hell was going on with her? Why did she kiss him back? He's a freaking celestial being. I'm so going to hell; she thought to herself and pinched the bridge of her nose. She glanced over at Castiel that was staring down at his own feet with a flustered look on his face. Why would he even kiss her? Were angels not supposed to be emotionless soldiers of heaven? She looked back over at Gabriel and a sudden rush of anger washed over her. This was her opportunity to get some answers from the archangel and she was so going to take it.

"Really, Cupcakes, if looks could kill…" Gabriel started, but Raven cut him off mid-sentence.

"I want to know what the hell this barrier thing is that you put up in my mind and you're going to tell me right now!" Raven hissed and planted herself with hands on her hips in front of the surprised archangel. She managed to wipe the big grin of his face in a second. His lips set into a thin line as he stared back at her with a stony expression on his face.

"I don't have to tell you jack squat, so you can just jump of that high horse of yours and remember who you're talking too." Gabriel hissed back.

"What? Am I supposed to tremble in fear because I'm in the presence of an all mighty archangel? Well, here's a news flash for you. Take your plans for my so called destiny and shoved it up your ass. I'm done playing my roll to keep Old Lucy in his cage." Raven spat back, her eyes filling with tears of frustration.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel said as he took a step closer to her. "Sorry to rain on your parade, cupcakes, but you don't have a choice in the matter. I have invested too much in you to just let you walk away. There are only a handful of seals left and…"

"I don't give a damn! I'm tired of being kept in the dark, so, either you tell me what you did to me or I pack my bag and…" Raven started but before she could finish Gabriel pressed two fingers to her forehead and she went limp. Castiel was just in time to catch her before she dropped to the ground.

"Gabriel! What did you do?" Castiel exclaimed as he stared back at his brother in disbelieve.

"I put her too sleep. She was giving me a headache." Gabriel said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You do realize that she will be even more furious with you when she wakes up. Why didn't you just tell her?" Castiel asked as he picked Raven up in his arms.

"Believe me, little bro, it's better that she doesn't know. There's too much at stake and I can't take the chance of her secret coming out." Gabriel said as he stared down at Raven, gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "She's our last hope if the Winchesters don't succeed. Just pray that it doesn't come to that."

"What are you talking about?" Castiel asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Just trust me, little bro, and keep her safe." Gabriel whispered as he laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel stared back at his brother and didn't miss the flash of sadness in Gabriel's eyes. With one last glance at Raven, Gabriel raised his hand and with a snap of his fingers he was gone. Castiel couldn't fight the feeling of despair that settled in his heart. He stared down at Raven. She looked so peaceful and innocent, untouched by all the evil that surrounded her. He will protect her, keep her safe and lay his life down if he had to. Nothing else mattered, just her.

Chuck's house…

Dean shoved Chuck up against the wall, murder in his eyes. He was sick and tired of Chuck's games. He wanted answers and if he had to beat it out of the guy, so be it. He just had the worst day ever. He had to leave Sam in a motel room filled with hexbags so that he could go and search for Raven that seemed to have disappeared into thin air. He left about a million voice mails on her phone and with each passing minute the fear that Lilith somehow got her hands on her grew in his heart. Than he was hit by that stupid minivan and to top it off his baby's rear window was busted out by some bastard teenagers.

"How do you know what you know!" Dean hissed.

"I don't know how I know, I just do!" Chuck squealed with his arms in the air.

"That's not good enough." Dean said as he pushed Chuck harder against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this?!"

"Dean, let him go!" Castiel's voice suddenly boomed behind Dean. "This man is too protected. He's a Prophet of the Lord."

Dean released his hold on Chuck and swung around. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Castiel standing with Raven's motionless body in his arms. His heart skipped a few beats as fear washed over him.

"What the hell happened to her, Cas?" Dean exclaimed as he rushed over to the angel and abruptly pulled Raven out of Castiel's arms. He quickly laid her down on Chuck's couch and his eyes darted over her body in search for any wounds, but there was nothing. He placed his hand on the side of her neck and let out a sigh of relieve when he felt her pulse under his fingers. Thank God, she's alive; he thought and dropped to his one knee next to the couch. He gently ran his fingers over her cheek, before he looked up to Castiel that was staring down at him through narrowed eyes. Dean's eyes travelled to the angel's clenched fists and slowly back to the stern expression on his face. Anger was flowing off Castiel in waves. A frown formed on Dean's face as he stared back at Castiel.

"Well, are you going to explain what the hell's going on, or not? Did you do this to her?"

"No, it was Gabriel."

"Gabriel? You better start explaining or so help me." Dean growled as he stood up and faced Castiel.

"I don't have to explain anything to you…" Castiel started but was interrupted as Dean gripped the collar of his coat in both hands and shoved him back a step.

"I swear if either of you two winged bastards harmed her, I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Dean yelled with a fierce look in his eyes.

Castiel blinked his eyes and in a flash he pushed Dean hard against the wall behind them with a loud thud. A picture that was hanging against the wall fell to the floor in a splatter of glass.

"Don't threaten me, Dean. I promise you that you will regret it." Castiel snarled, his one hand gripping Dean around the neck.

"Holy crap!" Chuck yelled as Dean and Castiel stared back at each other, neither willing to back off. "Guys! Raven's gone!"

Castiel let go of Dean immediately and their eyes simultaneously jumped to the couch that was now empty.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he did a 360 degree turn, his eyes searching frantically for any sign of Raven.

Castiel turned to Chuck that was shifting anxiously from one foot to the other.

"What happened?"

"I don't know… she was lying there and the next moment she just… just disappeared into thin air." Chuck stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck. This was not supposed to happen. He didn't see this. Crap, crap, crap! Dean and Castiel looked ready to commit multiple homicides. This is not good, not good at all.

"What the hell, Cas! How can she just vanish? Someone or something took her!" Dean offered as he paced up and down, running his fingers through his hair. He stopped in his tracks and Castiel noticed as all the color drained from his face. "Oh, crap! Lilith!"

"No, it was not Lilith." Castiel said as he met Dean's eyes.

"Who the hell then?" Dean uttered with panic in his voice.

"It was Zachariah!"

Raven's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the blue sky above her. She could feel the warmth of the sun shining down on her. She pushed herself up on her elbows and took in her surroundings. She was in the middle of some kind of field, green grass with patches of wild flowers swaying lightly in the slight breeze. Where the hell was she and how the hell did she get here? She racked her brain and the last thing she could remember was her yelling at Gabriel and then… She woke up here, where ever here was.

"Hello Ravenna." A voice sounded behind her. She jumped up and spun around almost tripping herself, but miraculously found her balance as she stared back at the bolding man in a dark blue suit.

"Zachariah." She breathed and didn't miss the smug grin plastered on his face.

"Ravenna Lenore Woods, it was quite difficult to find you. Well, I had you, so to speak, but then Castiel snatched you away before I got the chance to talk to you." Zachariah said as he put his arms behind his back.

"Yeah, and who says I wanna talk to you? So do yourself a favor and zap me back, cause I'm really not interested or in the mood for any of your mind games."

"Oh, believe me, you will want to hear what I have to say." Zachariah offered and with a wave of his hand two chairs appeared out of nowhere. He made himself comfortable in the one and gestured to the other chair. "Please, take a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

Raven glanced at the chair and back to Zachariah smiling at her. She didn't really have a choice. No one probably knew where she was and if she wanted to get back to her own reality she was going to have to play along. She settled in the chair and glared over at the angel.

"Gabriel sure put a spell on you, but I guess that was his way of keeping unwanted attention at bay and to ensure he had the element of surprise when needed. By the look on your face, I take it that he left out the part why? And branding Castiel as your fellow guardian angel, another smart move, cause that makes Castiel untouchable, even to me." Zachariah chuckled and leaned forward in his chair before he continued. "All that to protect your little secret. I bet you don't even know of the big influence he had on your life all these years? The countless times he deliberately pushed you on a certain path? He has been playing you like a puppet, pulling all the right strings."

Raven folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, I get it. You like to reveal everybody's skeletons in the closet. So what's the deal? What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. Let's just say that when the times right I will ask you to assist me in a certain way and if you keep up your end, I will tell you everything I know and just to show my gratitude I will help you get rid of that barrier he put up in your mind. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Raven snorted. "Am I just supposed to take your word on this?"

"You can refuse, but that will be ill advised. Gabriel will never tell you the truth and the only other person that knew, died when you were 12."

Raven's eyes snapped back to Zachariah. "My father knew?"

"He died to keep your secret from the demons. I was by his side and with his dying breath he told me everything. He practically begged me to save you, so I zapped your unconscious body into the woods nearby and the rest of the story you know."

She and this secret was the reason her father was tortured to death by demons? Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. It was her fault her mother died giving birth to her and now she learned that she was the reason her father died too. She basically murdered her own family.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Raven stared back at the angel through tear filled eyes and nodded slowly as she swallowed down on the lump in her throat. "Yes."

Raven appeared on the pavement in front of the motel they were staying. She recognized Dean and Sam's voices and noticed them standing beside the Impala and slowly made her way to them.

"I don't know where he took her and Cas can't find her either. I'm telling you Sam, I'm so freaking tired of the angels and their sick games. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do." Dean said as he gave his brother a worried look. Something behind Sam caught his eye.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Dean, what?" Sam exclaimed as he noticed the surprised look on his brother's face. He followed Dean's eyes and when he turned around he noticed Raven straying towards them.

"Raven?"

Dean was by her side in seconds, grabbing her by the shoulders. "What the fuck did that bastard do to you?"

"Nothing." Raven mumbled, trying to pry herself free from Dean's grip.

"Nothing? Don't freaking lie to me. You look like crap. What did he want from you?" Dean ordered as he forced her to look into his eyes. The tear marks still obvious on her colorless cheeks. Zachariah was a dead angel that was for sure. No one messes with the people he cared about, no one.

"I said nothing! Now let me go!" Raven yelled as she ripped herself loose from Dean's grip. "Can we just get the hell out of here?"

Dean stared down at her stunned into silence by her sudden outburst. He felt Sam's hand on his shoulder and saw the look in Sam's eyes, begging him to let Raven be. He let out a long sigh and turned to the Impala. He was gonna get his answers, but for now he will let her calm down. Whatever happened had to be bad. He could just feel it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Special thanks to supernaturallyaddicted, lovelyme9, .7, GG and ChristinaWinchester for your awesome reviews. You guys made me jump with joy like a crazy person. Also thank you to everyone that read, followed and favorited. You all are the reason I keep writing. Love u all!


End file.
